Clandestino
by st0ckh0lm
Summary: “El amor es la muerte del deber” —Maestre Aemon.
1. 1

1

La vida seguía corriendo. Nada interesante, ni nuevo que apareciese por esa desgastada puerta. Solo los campesinos de siempre y algún viajero que deseaba escapar del Invierno dirigiéndose a Puerto Blanco a coger el primer barco que se le presentase , y por muy diferente que fuera el destino de todos ellos, todos venían buscando lo mismo, comida y un coño caliente donde pasar la noche o puede que lo poco que les quedase de vida.

El invierno estaba por llegar y eso no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Dejo al lado mis estupidos pensamientos comenzando a recoger los platos de los hombres que ya habían acabado su comida, y como siempre acababan borrachos y, todos sabíamos que eso significaba algo, problemas.

— ¡Aalis! -gritó mi jefa desde el otro lado de las pocilgas, o tambien conocido como el comedor- empieza a llevarlos a las habitaciones. -me ordenó mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Me acercó a un par de caballeros que me miran con una mirada lasciva y se levantan tambaleándose lentamente.

— Menos mal que ha venido esta muñequita a por nosotros -dijo arrastrando las palabras. Ruedo los ojos y cojo sus brazos pasándolos por mis hombros.-

Comienzo a subir las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones donde una de mis compañeras les espera para que se vayan felices, por decirlo de alguna forma. Uno de ellos baja su mano hacia mi culo mientras yo aprieto mi mano y le suelto dejando que caiga hasta el descansillo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar si no quieres un cuchillo en tu corazón. -digo seriamente llevando al otro hacia el cuarto. Cuando llegó le dejó sobre la cama donde Diet ya se encarga de él. Decido bajar a por el otro, cuando llego le cojo como puedo y le llevo a su lugar.- suerte con ellos -la sonrío leve y apenada, sé que ella hace esos servicios para poder ayudar a su familia.-

Cuando bajo ya no queda ninguno en el comedor por lo que es un gran alivio. Voy a la cocina y meditó en qué puedo hacerme de cenar, mis tripas llevan rugiendo desde apenas el mediodía. Al final me decido por un poco de sopa y me pongo a hacerla mientras me vuelvo a hundir en mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando era pequeña mis padres siempre me hablaban de caballeros, de como ellos cumplían su juramento y protegían a los reyes y a los ciudadanos de las injusticias y de los peligros. Siempre intentaba recordar eso cuando un caballero me miraba con deseo o me tocaba indebidamente, "ellos nos protegen", pero realmente no les importamos una mierda, ni a ellos ni a los reyes ni a nadie, ellos luchan por salvar sus vidas, no las nuestras. Hacen juramentos que no cumplen.

Me sirvo la comida en el plato y me siento en una de las mesas a comer. Miro la mesa tomando la sopa.

Cuando acabo de todo voy al cuarto que nos tiene asignado nuestra jefa, me tumbo en la colcha y miro el techo. En ocasiones me gusta recordar cómo llegué a este lugar, es una historia larga y tan horrible.

Yo vivía en Último Hogar cuando tenía 8 años, era una niña feliz hasta que todo ocurrió. Una noche una docena de salvajes asaltaron mi hogar, mataron a niños, a ancianos y a cualquier persona que se les interpusiera en su camino...incluso a mis padres. Vi como los degollaban, por suerte yo pude escapar. Me pase como un mes por los bosques hasta que llegue aquí y la mujer que ahora es mi jefa me ofreció trabajo lavando los platos. Lo acepté y cuando cumplí los 12 comencé a salir a las pocilgas, muchos de los hombres que había allí querían hacerme suya pero yo dije que nunca esa serie de trabajos.

Mis compañeras si los hacen por el hecho de que necesitan dinero para enviárselo a sus familias pero, yo estoy sola y mi sueldo me suele sobrar.

Escucho unas pisadas acercándose, miro a la puerta y veo a Malle sentándose en su cama. Me mira y la sonrío leve.

—Buenas noches -me da una sonrisa de vuelta. Me giro mirando hacia la pared y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar.-

 **Día siguiente**

Abro mis ojos lentamente sintiendo mi espalda crujir provocando que suelte un pequeño quejido. Me levanto y veo que todas siguen dormidas, siempre tan dormilonas. Cojo una toalla y voy al baño que nos tiene asignado nuestra jefa. Me baño bien y me pongo un vestido de color negro junto con mi mandil. Me cepillo el pelo mirándome en el espejo, unos ojos grises con matices azules me miran, se ven tan cansados que nadie diría que su dueña tiene apenas 16 años. Me hago una trenza y bajo a la cocina comenzando a hacer los desayunos.

—Buenos días -digo cuando bajan las demás. Voy a las pocilgas y comienzo a colocar todo en las mesas. Canturreó leve sintiendo una presencia en el comedor cuando me giro, me apoyó rápidamente a la mesa mirando al imponente hombre que se encuentra frente a mi. Es alto, quizá me saque una cabeza y media; es musculoso, sus ojos son grises como el cielo en un día nublado, su nariz es grande y ganchuda, su pelo es fino y negro como el tizón, pero en el lado izquierdo de su cara puedo avistar una quemadura que ocupa parte de su rostro.-

—¿Qué narices miras mocosa? -gruñe mirándome-

—Lo siento -carraspeó- ¿Necesitaba algo Sir? -digo realizando una leve inclinación al ver su armadura-

—No soy un jodido caballero niña -le miro y él agacha su cabeza para mirarme- ponme veinte platos de comida, parte de la guardia real llegará en apenas una hora -dice yiendose fuera. Me acerco a la puerta y le veo por la ranura como acaricia a un cabello negro tan grande como él. Le observo hasta que mira hacia la puerta, salgo corriendo hacia la cocina y se lo comunico a la jefa-

Por fin ocurría algo interesante.


	2. 2

2

Cómo el misterioso caballero habia prometido 'la guardia real' llegó a las pocas horas de que él nos avisara. Todas estaban emocionadas por ver a los valientes caballeros que protegen al rey pero yo solo me preguntaba una cosa: ¿Qué hacen tan lejos del hombre al que defienden? 

Cuando entraron por la puerta, la gente que se encontraba dentro se les quedó mirando y bueno las chicas comenzaron a babear al ver a Ser Jaime Lannister. 

Los miro comer apoyada en la barra que da al comedor, con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano. Hace un rato Ser Jaime y mi jefa fueron a su despacho y aún no han vuelto. Necesito saber que están hablando, que ha ocurrido para que estén aquí... La gran mayoría tiene una mujer sentada sobre él, menos el hombre de la cicatriz, que come su plato de comida sin prestar atención a su alrededor. 

Muerdo mi labio concentrada mirándole y imaginándome mil historias sobre su cicatriz. Levanta su mirada clavando sus ojos en la mía, me giro siguiendo con mis tareas.

— ¡Aalis! -me giro y veo a Diot correr hacia mi con una sonrisa enorme.- Ser Preston quiere que le haga el amor -mi sonrisa de desvanece.-

—Diot no puedes hacer eso, ellos tienen votos, no pueden tomar esposa ni una familia ni nada, y tú eres tan joven y él tan mayor.-digo alarmada.-

— Aalis -coge mis manos- soy una puta -ríe leve al ver mi rostro horrorizado por sus palabras- y nadie se casará conmigo habiendo sido desflorada. Es guapísimo y amable y puede que sea la única oportunidad que tenga con él.

— Disfrútalo. -la sonrío leve mientras me abraza y sale corriendo con el caballero hacia arriba. Cuando me giro el hombre de la cicatriz está detrás de mi, me sorprendo provocando que el plato que tenía en la mano caiga al suelo. Me agacho y lo recojo todo- lo siento.

— Dame un trozo de pollo -dice mirando como recojo todo. Me levanto y le miro.- ¿A qué esperas? 

—Lo siento -digo mirándole. Le doy un trozo de pollo.-

Se acerca a mi, quedando su rostro a centímetros del mío, respiro agitada mirándole.

— Cómo te vuelva a ver mirándome te cortaré la garganta. -dijo suavemente apretando mi brazo. Se separa y va a su sitio.-

Miro mi brazo, donde su mano a estado anteriormente y donde ha dejado una marca roja. Le vuelvo a mirar pero retiro mi mirada. Sigo trabajando toda la mañana hasta que es por la tarde. Hoy es mi tarde libre así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Después de recoger la habitacion cojo una toalla y un trapo para bañarme en el río. Voy hacia el río mirando las plantas que poco a poco se marchitan por el frío procedente del norte, el cielo ya no tiene su luz de los días de verano, ahora un tono grisáceo le invade completamente; y los animales comienzan a emigrar o invernar protegiéndose de lo que está por llegar. 

Cuando llego me suelto el cabello dejando que las ondas caigan delicadamente por mi cuerpo, me quito el vestido asegurándome de que no haya nadie a mi alrededor. Me meto en el agua y me baño canturreando. 

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que he entrado pero cuando salgo mis dedos están arrugados, me arropo con la toalla que he traído y me siento a la orilla metiendo mis pies y mirando a mi alrededor. Me tapo con la toalla aún más cuando veo que a unos metros se encuentra el hombre de la cicatriz limpiando su espada. Le observo desde la lejanía analizando cada cm de piel. 

Me levanto con intención de volver mientras me hago una trenza con parte de mi pelo dejando una parte de mis rizos al aire. Le miro de reojo notando que me esta mirando, trago saliva notando su nuez bajar y subir. Agacho la cabeza y dejo caer la toalla exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudó que es parcialmente tapado por los arbustos que se interponen entre nosotros. 

Me pongo mi vestido y cojo las cosas antes de volver a la taberna sonrojada. Hay algo en él que me atrae, puede que sea el misterio que se esconde su mirada o el peligro que acecha a su alrededor pero necesito saber de él. Cuando llegó ayudo a acabar lo que queda y subo a mi cuarto. 

—Aalis -dice mi jefa haciendo que me gire para encararla.- necesito hablar contigo -asiento leve y nos sentamos- eres la más madura de todas y quizá debas saberlo -frunzo el ceño sin saber a qué se refiere- te he estado mirando, te lo llevas preguntando desde que llegaron

—¿Qué hacen aquí? -digo sorprendida al pensar que seré la única, a parte de ella, que lo sepa.-

— El rey Joffrey ha demandado la cabeza de el bastardo de Eddard Stark. -la miro- 

— ¿Y eso por qué? -digo sin entenderlo- el rey nunca ha llegado a entablar una relación con él 

—Jon convivió con los salvajes durante una expedición pero los traicionó y volvió a la guardia de la noche, donde su ayuda y información fue recompensada con un día de escape. -asiento leve acariciando delicadamente mi vestido- Ahora mismo tiene dos guardias de la noche tras él pero perdieron su rastro a altura de Agua Bellota, y el rey ordenó que fueran tras él los mejores caballeros del reino, en este caso sus guardias. Ellos creen que vendrá a Puerto Blanco para huir o irá a los campamentos de su hermano Robb en busca de refugio. 

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? 

— Podría aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta y en ese caso, necesitaré saberlo de inmediato. 

— Pero yo no se como es.

—Es el bastardo de Eddard Stark y ha pasado mucho tiempo con salvajes, no será difícil reconocerlo. -dijo levantándose de su asiento- todos ellos se quedarán aquí por un tiempo por si llega a aparecer. Mantenlos contento niña -dijo saliendo por la puerta.- 

Me levanto sorprendida por sus palabras, nunca nos han importado los trapicheos del reino, ha pasado mucha gente por aquí pero nunca han venido los mismos perros falderos del rey a por alguien. Debe de ser importante. 

Salgo del despacho mirando el suelo cuando choco con una figura alta y musculosa quedando atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. En el maldito momento que levante la vista me encontré con sus ojos grises como la ceniza que reposa por las noches en la chimenea, trago saliva asustada ante su imponente figura. 

—¿Me tienes miedo corderito? -dice acariciando un mechón de mi pelo castaño.-

—No -apartó su mano.- no me llames corderito.

—¿Y por qué tiemblas corderito? -dijo resaltando la palabra corderito como si de un insulto se tratase.-

—Me has asustado, eso es todo -le miro intentando no temblar bajo su sombra.-

— ¿Es por esto? -dijo señalando su cicatriz haciendo que frunciese el ceño.- 

—No, no me da miedo tu cicatriz. He visto cosas peores -veo como en sus ojos se refleja la curiosidad y una sonrisa maliciosa asoma por las esquinas de sus labios.- 

—¿Y por qué la miras tanto? -coloca su gran mano en mi cadera apretando y echándome hacia atrás haciendo que esa zona de mi cuerpo golpee contra la pared.- te he visto corderito 

— Tengo curiosidad. -digo sinceramente-

—¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué? -dijo mirándome fijamente desde arriba.-

—Si, curiosidad. -me coloco de puntillas y me acerco a su oído.- Tengo curiosidad de ti. -le esquivó y bajo las escaleras hacia las pocilgas dejándole atrás.- 

Sonrío levemente mirando el suelo. 

Quizá lo que he hecho es una improduncia pero soy adicta al peligro y quizás algún día eso me cueste caro, pero de momento tengo claro que me seguiré quemando.


	3. 3

3

Habían transcurrido 4 días desde mi encuentro con el caballero de la cicatriz en las escaleras.

Yo había tenido demasiado trabajo como para estar pendiente de él y la guardia real salía cada mañana templado en busca del bastardo, volviendo a altas horas de la noche.

Pero hoy cuando me levante y baje a las cocinas a ayudar a preparar los desayunos, me encontré con la sorpresa de encontrar a todos ellos en el comedor hablando alrededor de un mapa del norte.

Me colocó el mandil y voy hacia ellos.

— Buenos días mis señores. -los miro.- ¿Qué quieren desayunar?

—Lo de siempre. -dijo firmemente Ser Jaime sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza del mapa. Se le ve desesperado y irritable así que decido no preguntar que toman de normal y voy a la cocina a dar las indicaciones a la cocinera.-

Cojo un paño y voy a limpiar las mesas del comedor. Mientras limpió me encuentro escuchando las palabras de Ser Jaime.

— Ese maldito bastardo se sabe esconder bien -dijo dando un puñetazo a la mesa y gruñendo.- hemos recorrido toda esta zona y hemos mandado a gente en su busca por el campamento de su hermano y no han encontrado rastro de ese maldito.

Jadeo cuando siento una gran mano en mi cadera que me aprisiona contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Nunca te han dicho que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, corderito? -dijo con su característica voz ronca.-

—Yo no estaba escuchando. -digo tragando saliva, notando su gran cuerpo detrás de mi, su respiración pesada sobre mi hombro.-

— No mientas niña. -apretó su agarre sobre mi cadera.-

— Nunca lo haría Ser. -me hizo girar provocando que me agarrase a la mesa para no caer.-

— No soy un caballero corderito-dijo mirándome.- y aprende a mentir.

— Perro, deja a la chica. -le miro viendo como se retira poco a poco. Ser Jaime se acerca a mi y me mira.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Aalis. -digo notando mi mano temblar. Miro al perro y luego a Ser Jaime otra vez-

— Eres del norte como puedo apreciar -dijo refiriéndose a mi tez blanca como la piel y el característico rostro rudo de la gente del norte.-

— Era de Último Hogar. -digo verificando sus palabras.-

— Puro norte -dice apoyándose a la mesa.- ¿Dónde crees que está ese bastardo?

— Y di la verdad corderito. -dijo el Perro mirándome, le miro y luego a Ser Jaime.-

— No lo sé, ni siquiera sé quién es o como es. -se acerca a mi como si fuera la presa del león, como si fuera un...corderito.-

— ¿Seguro? -frunce el ceño mirándome.- Tú y tú jefa sois las únicas que saben porque estamos aquí, puede que si lo conocieses y le estes dando pistas de que hacemos o lo estes protegiendo. -mi rostro no puede ocultar la sorpresa.-

— ¿Qué? ¡No! -niego y miro al hombre de la cicatriz.- digo la verdad por favor, tenéis que creerme -Ser Jaimie se separa y el hombre se coloca frente a mi.- no me haga daño, les juro que no se nada.

— Tranquila corderito. -se agacha quedando a mi altura.- ¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido? -no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar de impotencia, me están acusando de traicion cuando ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre.-

— Yo no lo sé -le abrazo notando sus músculos tensarse bajo mi contacto. Me separo y me da un vaso de agua. Bebo y los miro.-

— Responde a la pregunta de el Perro. -dice Ser Jaimie.-

—Yo...yo...-sorbo mi nariz y miro al hombre que denominan el Perro.- el norte recuerda. -noto como aprieta su mandíbula.- El rey Joffrey ejecutó al guardián del norte después de haber cumplido lo que se le prometió a su hija Sansa. -miro a Ser Jaime.- Robb y Jon son los últimos hijos varones de Eddard Stark, puede que Jon fuese un bastardo pero el pueblo norteño siempre lo ha tratado como uno más y donde más seguro está es en el norte.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien lo han mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo? -asiento leve y se separa de mi dando una patada a una mesa.-

El caos estalló en aquella sala. Ser Jaimie comenzó a dar órdenes sobre ir a cada castillo que hubiese en el norte en busca de ese bastado, y que aquel hombre que lo tuviese escondido tendría una pica esperándole en Desembarco del Rey. Yo solo me quede mirando todo conmocionada. He ayudado en la caza de un hombre, le mataran por mi culpa.

Levanto mi vista encontrándome con la mirada de el perro, me coge de la muñeca y me lleva por las escaleras dejando los gritos y las maldiciones detrás de nosotros. Cuando cierra la puerta de su cuarto comienzo a llorar, me agarro a la mesa que hay en una de las esquinas.

—Él ya estaba muerto antes de que dijeses nada. -dijo sentándose en su cama.-

—Pero yo di la pista, le matarán por mi culpa, por hablar. -me siento en el suelo llorando.-

—Si no hubieses hablado, serías tú quien tuviese su cabeza en una pica en estos momentos.

Me abrazo intentando cortar las lagrimas que caen por mi rostro sin poder contenerlas. Cuando me encuentro más relajada y no noto que mi corazón está en la garganta, me digno a mirarle.

— ¿Cuántas personas has matado?

— Un corderito como tú no debería hacer esas preguntas.

—¿Cuántas?

— Muchas -dijo girando su cabeza hacia mi.- y no me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas.

Me levanto y camino por la habitación intentando relajar mi respiración. Me acerco a la ventana sintiendo su mirada puesta sobre mi.

—Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo -susurró escuchando los tablones de la cama crujir. Siento su mano en el hombro y hace que me gire.-

—No te metas en problemas y no escuches conversaciones que no deberías escuchar. —asiento leve agradecida por su consejo.-

—¿Cómo te llamas? -digo confundida ya que todos le llaman El Perro.-

— El Perro.-río leve y le miro.-

—Ese no es un nombre.

— Sandor, Sandor Clegane. -asiento leve sonriendo.-

—Pensé que eras de una casa grande, pero fuiste creado por los Lannister, pocos pueden decir eso...quiero decir que tú casa fue creada por ellos. -agacho mi cabeza avergonzada.-

— Te había entendido corderito. -dijo levantando mi rostro con su mano.- estoy aquí por castigo del rey no por gusto, corderito. -le miro intentando escrutar algo en su mirada dura.-

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó? -sonríe mirándome y niega.- No te había visto sonreír antes.

—Pienso que eres una ingenua por creer que te contare mi historia. -mi sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro.- ve a trabajar. -sentencia separándose de mí y entrando en el baño.-

Bajo a las cocinas aun sorprendida por sus palabras, pensé que tal vez me lo contaría aunque luego me pusiera un cuchillo en el pecho y me hiciese prometer que guardaría ese secreto con mi vida.

Miro por la ventana, esta noche habrá una gran tormenta y será mejor tener preparado todo. Informó a la jefa que me pide que traiga madera para mantener este lugar caliente. Así que no dudo dos segundos y voy fuera a por leña.

Cojo varios troncos en una canastilla comenzando a sentir pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre mi espalda. Miro hacia arriba encontrándome el cielo completamente gris. Sonrío.

Sandor Clegane, El perro.


	4. 4

4

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre nosotros y la tormenta que la acompañaba cayó junto a ella.

No recuerdo haber vivido una tormenta de estas dimensiones, cada vez que un trueno retumba entre las pareces de la estancia parece que los cimientos de la taberna vayan a desmoronarse sobre mí.

Me encojo sintiendo mi piel erizarse, no es únicamente por viento gélido que ha sido arrastrando desde el norte, si no también porque parece que los dieses estuviesen furiosos conmigo por entregar a un norteño a una panda de buitres que únicamente lamen el culo de su majestad.

Mañana la guardia real partiría en busca del bastado de Eddard Stark y no se cuando volverán, aunque puede que no vuelvan. En parte estoy triste por esas noticias, ya que no podré conocer más a Sandor y porque un joven seguro que muere cruelmente por las órdenes de un niño.

Cierro la última ventana que queda y me giró en busca de algo de cenar. Desde que estuve en su cuarto y salí, no he probado bocado. Encuentro un poco de pollo en una cazuela, así que decido calentarlo y sentarme a esperar.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada, corderito? -me giro reconociendo su voz y su mote cariñoso o despectivo hacia mi.-

— Estaba cerrando todo y tenía hambre -me levanto y le miró.- y usted, ¿qué hace levantado?

— Tenía hambre y he venido a por algo que comer. -asiento leve dándole la espalda. Por mucho que haya hablado con él, aún me siento intimidada ante su presencia.-

— Había algo de pollo, lo compartiremos. -cuando la comida se ha terminado de calentar, la saco y la reparto en dos platos. Me siento en una de las mesas observando como se sienta frente a mi.-

Nos pasamos la cena mirando cada uno su plato aunque de vez en cuando le regalaba miradas furtivas. Desde que le conocí he pensado en lo difícil que ha debido ser vivir con esa marca en su cara, una simple cicatriz que le hace parecer un monstruo, aunque para mi no lo es.

— ¿Le puedo preguntar algo, Ser Sandor? -me mira con mala cara haciendo que me arrepienta de haber dicho esas palabras.-

— No soy un caballero corderito. -frota su cara con aparente cansancio.- Vamos, pregunta.

— Si está cansado se la puedo hacer otro día. -me levanto y cojo los dos platos, pero él agarra mi muñeca haciendo que los suelte y me sienta en mi regazo. Mis pulsaciones comienzan a aumentar sintiendo que voy a vomitar mi corazón.-

— ¿Estas nerviosa, corderito? -dice acariciando mi pelo castaño.-

— No. -tragó saliva y le miró.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? -noto como su mandíbula se tensa y me mira.-

— ¿Te da miedo? -dice levantando su noto de voz. Niego rápidamente, no quiero que malinterprete mis plabras.- Responde -grita mirándome.-

Me levanto de su regazo con pánico de que haya despertado al Perro del que todos hablan.

—No me da miedo. -se levanta y yo retrocedo notando una presión en mi vientre.-

— Entonces, ¿Por qué tiemblas? -noto como su ira corroe cada centímetro de su gran cuerpo, podría matarme solo usando su pie. Intento huir de él que se acerca a mi amenazadoramente.-

— Por nada, lo juro. -corro hacía las escaleras aunque no he llegado al descansillo y ya estoy entre su gran cuerpo y la pared.- Sandor...

Soy interrumpida por sus rasgados y duros labios apretando los míos como si ellos fueran la fuente de vida que él necesita para seguir aquí. Es brusco y noto la desesperación en sus movimientos. Me separo de él escuchando un gruñido de su parte.

— Maldita niña. -susurró aún sin separarse de mí.-

— No me das miedo -me pongo de puntillas cerrando los ojos y acariciando lentamente sus mejillas. Da un puñetazo a la pared aunque no me impide que toque su cicatriz.- No me harás daño.

— Eso no lo sabes corderito. -le calló colocando mis dulces labios sobre los suyos. No tarda en responder a mi acto agarrándome de mi cadera y acercándome a él.- Eres mía y de nadie más. -gruñe sin separarse de mi.-

Noto como nos falta el aire pero ninguno quiere separarse. No quiero salir de esta burbuja de paz que se ha creado a nuestro alrededor, no quiero volver a ver al Sandor que me acababa de gritar hace tres minutos.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que estamos en las escaleras pero no quiero que se acabe. Mañana se irá y yo me quedaré, y todo habrá acabado.

— Sandor -murmuró acariciando lentamente su pecho.- es tarde y mañana te -me besa de nuevo callándome.-

— Cállate. -asiento leve y noto sus besos bajar por mi cuello provocando que leves jadeos se escapen de mi boca.- Me vuelves loco, corderito. -me agarro a su camisa gimiendo al sentir su boca succionar la piel de mi cuello.-

Su mano se instala en una de mis nalgas haciendo que pegue un leve salto haciendo que envuelva mis piernas en su cadera. Noto mi corazón latir tan rápido que temo que se salga de mi pecho. Inclinó mi cuello dejándole espacio.

¿Esto es lo que sienten mis compañeras? Noto como mi sangre hierve, una gota de sudor recorriendo la piel de mi espalda, la sensación de querer tenerlo pegado a mi piel y una increíble presión en mi zona baja que no resulta desagradable.

Bajo de su cadera y le atraigo de mi por el cuello. Comienzo a subir las escaleras dirigiéndome a su habitación pero cuando estamos cerca de acabar de subir todas, un sonido y unas voces se escuchan al fondo del pasillo. Me separó de golpe mirandole con la respiración agitada y mi garganta temblando.

— Le mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurra por aquí. -reconozco la voz de mi jefa al instante. Sandor me coge del brazo y me acorrala contra uno de los pasillos. Le miro preocupada, si le pillan puede que sea el final para él. Me hace un gesto para que me mantenga callada pero rápidamente baja su mirada hacía mis labios hinchados por nuestro apasionado beso. Escucho leves susurros.- Puede que os haya dado una pista falsa, esa puta es de Último Hogar, es más norteña que cualquiera que haya en el Norte. No creo que exponga así a uno de los suyos.

— No le conoce, no tiene motivos para engañarnos y mandarnos en busca de algo que no nos llevará a ningún lado. -Sandor me mira al reconocer la voz de Ser Jaime.- De todos modos, si lo hiciese, acabaría muerta.

Miro a Sandor sintiendo un nuevo en mi garganta al saber que hablan de mí. Cuando no escuchamos ruidos ni voces, salimos de nuestro escondite. Siento tanta rabia en mi interior, tanto odio por esa maldita furcia que me ha entregado a los leones como si fuera una pequeña rata. No he mentido, es lo que pensaba, pero ahora ella ha abierto la vereda a que piensen que los mentí si ellos no encuentran lo que quieren.

— Corderito. -escucho a mis espaldas, me giro y le miro. Le necesito, le necesito de una manera que ni yo pensé que podría.-

— Cállate. -le atraigo a mi y le beso más fuerte que antes incluso. Él no pone objeciones y se lo agradezco.-

Nos separamos y él coge mi brazo tirando de mí hacia su habitación. Cuando llegamos me coloca delante de su puerta y me mira.

— Tú decides corderito.

Le miro y luego a la puerta que está tras mi espalda, sé lo que ocurrirá si entro en su habitación.

Bajo mi mirada pensando en todo lo que una vez dije y acabó de tirar por los suelos,por un hombre que no conozco apenas pero al que necesito y no solo de forma carnal. Sé que solo seré una ramera más con la que pasar la noche y que puede que para mí, él también sea eso.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. -digo esquivándole y caminando con paso rápido hacía la que es mi habitación. Escucho una puerta a mis espaldas.-

Al llegar a la habitación me tumbo en la que es mi cama. He fastidiado todo por ser una maldita niña sin valor y sinceramente, ahora mismo, no se de que tengo más miedo, si de volver a verlo o de no verlo nunca más.

Mañana se van y no creo que vuelvan.


	5. 5

5

Me había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en mi cama pensando en las palabras de mi jefa hacía Ser Jaime y pensando en mi encuentro con Sandor. Seguro que me odiaba por haberle dejado con el calentón en el último momento, y seguramente nunca me perdone lo que he hecho pero siempre he soñado con llegar pura hasta el matrimonio para entregarme a un hombre completamente, y por mucho que sintiese la necesidad de ser tocada y besada por ese hombre, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Apenas había dormido dos horas cuando siento que alguien me llama y mueve mi cuerpo. Abro un ojo encontrándome con Ser Jaime. Me tapo rápidamente con las mantas sintiéndome avergonzada.

— Buenos días Ser Jaime. -digo tragando la saliva que se ha acumulado en mi boca por el nerviosismo de encontrarmele en mis aposentos.- ¿Necesitabas algo?

— Buenos días. Arréglese y baje a los comedores, tenemos que hablar.

Asiento observando cómo se va. Me levanto rápidamente y atiendo a sus órdenes lo más rápido que puedo imaginando qué querrá hablar sobre lo que la pécora de mi jefa le dijo ayer.

Termino mi trenza y bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndome hacía el comedor. Al entrar me encuentro a la Guardia real, entre ellos Sandor; y mi jefa.

— ¿Qué querían? -Los miro intentando tranquilizarme aunque por dentro mi corazón late a mil por hora.-

— Vendrá con nosotros en nuestra búsqueda del traidor. -dice Ser Jaime provocando que sus palabras me pillen completamente por sorpresa.- Teniendo en cuenta que usted se conoce el norte mejor que nadie y que dio la información de que el bastardo problamente se escondiese en algún castillo, me parece la indicada para acompañarnos.

— Pero -intento protestar, no quiero ir con ellos, no quiero encontrarme con ese bastardo y sentirme responsable de su muerte.- yo -miro a Sandor intentando buscar protección en él pero me aparta la mirada. Noto mi garganta comenzando a temblar por la impotencia.- ¿tengo otra opción?

— No. -dice firmemente.- Recoja sus cosas, nos vamos.

Asiento apretando en un puño la tela de mi vestido. Subo al que hasta ahora ha sido mi cuarto y cojo todo lo que necesitare. Me siento en la cama fustrada por la situación y intento relajarme para no acabar degollando a unos cuantos. Meto la mano bajo mi colchón y cojo la daga metiéndola posteriormente entre la ropa que me llevaré. Cuando acabo bajo y los miro a todos.

— Vamos. -dice Ser Jaime haciendo que todos se pongan en marcha, voy tras ellos. Miro como todo suben a su caballo pero obviamente yo no tengo.- Irás con el Perro, parece ser que tienes una relación cercana con él.

Me sonrojo suavemente y me acerco donde está Sandor.

— Tengo que ir contigo. -observó como baja del caballo y me quita la bolsa que tengo entre mis manos.

— Lo sé. -dice secamente. Coge mis muñecas y me las ata con una cuerda.

— ¿ Por qué...? -empiezo diciendo pero me corta antes de que pudiese acabar la frase.-

— Eres una prisionera, esto no es un viaje de cortesía. -asiento leve. Me coge con facilidad y me deja sobre la montura del caballo para después subir él por detrás de mi. Coge las riendas y comienza a seguir a los demás.-

El viaje hasta Castillo Viejo es aburrido, apenas me dirige la palabra y lo poco que los escucho hablar es de los problemas que hay en Desembarco del Rey. Me duele la entrepierna de la montura del caballo, no entiendo como ellos aguantan tanto, aunque seguramente es porque yo uso una tela fina y ellos cuero; las muñecas me escuecen de la rozadura de las cuerdas sobre ella.

Cuando paramos a comer Sandor me baja de la montura sin un ápice de delicadeza. Me siento en un tronco y miro como todos comen y beben vino. Llevo el trozo de queso que me ha dado Ser Jaime a mi boca, es fuerte para mi gusto pero no pongo peros y lo como.

\- Sandor. -le miró pero no parece haberme escuchado.- Sandor. -digo más alto haciendo que todos se callen y sus ojos grises se posen sobre mí. Trago saliva.- Tengo que ir a orinar, ¿me puedes soltar? -digo mordiendo la parte izquierda de mi labio. Observó como mira a Ser Jaime que asiente. Se levanta y corta la cuerda que rodea mis muñecas. Las estiro y me levanto yiendo hacia unos arbustos donde pueda tener algo de intimidad.-

Me siento y froto mi cara. Busco algo de papel o algo con lo que poderme limpiar después de haber hecho mis necesidades. Me estoy colocando la parte baja de mi vestido cuando siento que soy observada, ¿me habrán visto mear? Pero cuando levanto la cabeza, no me encuentro sus miradas sobre mí, solo una, la de Ser Boros Blount.

— Ser Blount. -le miró encontrándome con su mirada lasciva sobre mi cuerpo. Se acerca poco a poco a mi pasando su mano por mi espalda.- Se esta equivocando Ser. -digo comenzándome a sentirme asustada y incómoda.-

— Vamos, todos saben lo que hiciste ayer con el Perro.

Mi boca se abrió levemente ante la sorpresa pero, él aprovechó ese momento para agarrarme la cara y besarme. Le doy puñetazos en el pecho intentando separarle pero es más grande y más fuerte que yo. No soy una prostituta, no soy una prostituta. De repente alguien le separa de mi y se interpone entre Ser Boros y yo.

— Aléjate de ella. -miro su espalda reconociendo la voz ruda y casposa.-

— Ser, estoy bien. -veo como los demás se acercan ante el revuelo y como Sandor me mira.-

— Es una puta Clegane -dice Ser Boros- si la hubiese dado dos monedas seguro que ahora mismo me la estaría chupando.

Noto la respiración pesada de Sandor y como aprieta sus puños. No quería que esto pasara, me podría haber defendido sola pero ahora mismo, lo que menos quiero es que se meta en problemas por mi culpa. Cojo su mano que aún está cerrada en un puño.

—Vámonos. -digo intentándole sacar de eso. Gira su cabeza hacía mí y asiente cogiéndome del brazo y yiendo hacia donde estábamos comiendo.-

— Es una puta Clegane, ¿Quién si no se acostaría contigo? -grita Ser Boros.-

Me siento fatal por lo ocurrido y que haya tenido que salir en mi defensa como si fuera un corderito indefenso. Me siento en la tierra frente a él que se sienta en un tronco.

— No tenías que haberte metido. -niego y me pongo de rodillas quedando a la altura de su barbilla. Hasta sentado es más grande que yo.- Se defenderme.

— Si no hubiese ido, seguramente ahora mismo estarías siendo violada por ese caballero. -niega riéndose irónicamente. Siento mis labios curvarse en un pequeño puchero, llevo mi mano a su mejilla buena ,ya que no quiero hacerle sentir incómodo tocando su mejilla herida; y la acaricio lentamente-

— Gracias.

— No te disculpes. Ven, te curaré las muñecas. -me levanto detrás de él y vamos hacía la orilla del rió.-

Le miro intentando limpiar las heridas que me ha producido las cuerdas, parece que no tiene ni idea de como hacerlo pero no digo nada y le observo haciéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. Le escucho soltar alguna maldición por lo bajo provocando que me ría.

— Tengo el don de la lucha, no de la cura. Lo intento. -dice con un tono indignado.-

— Lo se, lo se. -digo acariciando leve su pelo con la mano que ya me ha curado.- Gracias, de nuevo y -trago saliva- lo siento por lo de ayer.

— Da igual, ya has oído a Ser Boros ¿Quién se querría acostar conmigo?

No respondo a su pregunta. Cuando acaba parece que ha hecho un buen trabajo ya que no me duelen tanto. Se sienta frente a mi mirando a una lagartija que corretea entre la hierba, yo, sin embargo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de él.

Me siento frente a él y juego con la hierba escuchando el río frente a mi y la risa de los otros guardias reales.

— Puedo irme si quieres estar solo.

Levanta su mirada clavando sus ojos grises en los míos.

— ¿Y dejarte con esos animales hambrientos? -dice refiriéndose a los caballeros.- No, me gusta tu compañía.

Sonrío leve ante sus palabras y asiento. Arranco un poco de hierba pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida desde que él apareció por la puerta de la taberna. Cuando levanto mi vista le veo observándome en silencio, le sonrío leve.

— Tú no eres como ellos. -digo antes de levantarme y caminar hacia los caballos. Me giro bruscamente cuando una mano me agarra. Voy a quejarme pero estampa sus labios sobre los míos.-

Acaricio su mejilla sin dejar de besarle. Cuando se separa comienzo a reír levemente y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho acariciandolo dulcemente.

Me separo y sigo mi camino hacia los caballos. Cuando llego están recogiendo las cosas para seguir el camino hacía Castillo Negro, me acerco al caballo de Sandor y lo acaricio antes de subir. Al rato, él sube detrás de mí y me ata las manos con una tela, lo suficientemente fuerte para no escaparme pero a la vez suave para no hacer más magulladuras en mis muñecas; coge las riendas del caballo y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llevábamos un par de kilómetros, todos hablaban de cosas que no entendía y bueno, Sandor estaba colado, como siempre.

— Yo. -dice repentinamente.-

— ¿Yo, qué? -dijo con un tono de confusión en su voz-

— Yo me acostaría contigo, eres más caballero que todos ellos. -No dijo nada y eso fue suficiente.-


	6. 6

6

Hacía frío, mucho frío. La noche había caído hace ya bastantes horas pero Ser Jaime se negaba a parar alegando que no quedaba mucho distancia para llegar. Mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar de intentar pegarme a Sandor, quien intentaba frotar mis brazos cuando podía. Mi vestido no era gran protección contra el frío norteño.

Ser Jaime informó que habíamos llegado y así era, unos diez abanderados de la casa Locke apareció ante nuestra atenta mirada. No preste mucha atención a la conversación, simplemente me acurruqué en el pecho de Sandor sintiendo el frío calar en mis huesos.

No me malinterpreten, soy de Último Hogar pero la mayoría de mi vida la pasé en esa taberna, donde disponía de lo que necesitase para no pasar frío por las noches, pero con la prisa del viaje y el poco espacio de almacenamiento que disponíamos no podía haber cogido mis pieles.

Al encontrarnos parados, Sandor me da su capa colocándomela alrededor de mi cuerpo. Le agradezco cerrando levemente los ojos.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, estoy en un cuarto con una cama grande y una bañera de madera en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Me siento y miro hacia todos los lados. Me levanto y miro por la ventana viendo como llovía. Aún era de noche. Por lo que no debía haber dormido mucho.

Veo la bolsa con mi ropa sobre la cama, me quito el vestido y busco algo que ponerme que sea más cómodo. Estoy concentrada en buscar mi camisón cuando alguien abre la puerta, levanto mi cabeza tapándome con el vestido.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas cambiándote. -dice Sandor dándose la vuelta.- Compartiremos habitación.

— ¿Cortesía de Ser Jaime? -río leve poniéndome de nuevo el vestido.- Ya está.

Entra y cierra la puerta.

— He traído algo de cenar. -se sienta en la cama y yo a su lado.- El Castillo no es muy grande y teníamos que compartir habitación todos, y Ser Jaime pensó que sería entretenido para mí.

Niego.

— Ninguno de ellos es un verdadero caballero. -como en silencio mirando mis piernas.- Son ratas de croaca que merecen ser degollados. -susurró.-

Cenamos en silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios asuntos y pensamientos. Cuando acabamos agradezco que se vaya a dejar las cosas a la cocina ya que así me da tiempo para cambiarme.

Me pongo mi camisón y suelto mi pelo dejando que las ondas caigan por mi espalda. Me meto en la cama escuchando la puerta abrirse.

— Buenas noches Sandor. -digo apagando la vela que se encuentra en mi mesilla.-

Siento la cama hundirse. Miro por la ventana viendo en el reflejo su espalda al descubierto y llena de cicatrices. Me siento en la cama mirando una cicatriz que le cruza todo un costado. Llevo mis dedos lentamente hasta posarlos sobre ella, noto como se endurece y decido apartar la mano; no quiero cabrearle.

— Sigue. -dice en apenas un susurro. Sonrío leve y me siento de rodillas detrás de él.-

Llevo mis labios a sus hombros besando una de las cicatrices que tiene ahí. Acaricio las demás con mucha delicadeza pensando en cómo se las habrá hecho y esperando que hubiese matado a los desgraciados que hayan osado dañar su piel.

Después de acariciar y besar cada una de las cicatrices de su espalda, decido dejarle tranquilo. Ha sido un día duro y apenas se ha apartado de mí y, precisamente no es que sea una buena compañía. Le sonrío cuando se gira a mirarme pero se desvanece cuando veo que en su pecho tiene aún más y alguna peor.

Mi mirada se ha paralizado en las cicatrices de su pecho pero puedo notar las lagrimas fluir por mis mejillas y sinceramente, no entiendo porque estoy llorando simplemente siento dolor al ver como su cuerpo ha sido dañado de esa forma tan horrible.

— Y-yo -sollozó.- lo siento.

Pero se ríe y pienso que tal vez se ríe por lo estupida y acobardada que soy. Ese es su pan de cada día y yo sin embargo, nunca había visto algo tan atroz.

Escucho un bufido de su parte pero me acoge entre sus brazos haciendo que llore más. Me escondo en su cuello y le abrazo a mi, como si mi vida dependiese con la fuerza con la que le abrazo.

Cuando me siento algo mejor me separo despacio agachando la mirada. Seguro que tendré los ojos rojos y la nariz igual y no quiero que me vea en ese estado. Comienza a acariciar mi muslo pero no me obliga a mirarle por lo que le agradezco mentalmente.

— Siento el numerito. -digo con la voz rota por el llanto.- No se que me ha pasado.

— Eres un corderito acobardado y seguramente no hayas visto en tu vida un torso de un hombre ni uno lleno de cicatrices como las mías.

Acarició mi pelo y hundió su mano en él hasta colocarla en mi nuca.

— No soy un corderito.

—Lo eres. -dice atrayéndome a él y posando sus labios sobre los míos.-

No le rechazo, no creo que pudiese. Me siento en su regazo con su ayuda y coloco mis manos en su nuca. El beso es intenso, sus labios se mueven con habilidad y yo intento seguirle lo mejor que sé. Lentamente baja sus besos hacía mi cuello dejando besos provocando que de mi boca salgan jadeos.

— Quiero que gimas mi nombre, solo el mío. Eres mía. -dice apretando mi cadera y volviendo a llevar sus labios a mi boca.-

Noto como sus manos se desplazan hacia los lazos de mi camisón pero de repente para y me separa de él. Le miro sin entender que ocurre. Simplemente se levanta y se va dejándome sin saber que ocurre. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso fue lo que le hice yo.

Me siento en la parte de la cama que me pertenece y espero a que vuelva pero me dejo llevar por el sueño antes de que vuelva.

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro en una habitación que no reconozco pero rápidamente los recuerdos llegan a mi cabeza, me giro y veo que se encuentra a mi lado. Esta dormido con sus cejas fruncidas. Suspiró y me levanto con un cierto picor en el cuello, me acerco al espejo y veo en mi cuello una marca de un tono morado y rojo.

— Genial. -suspiró y me peino dejando que el pelo haga su trabajo y tape esa marca. Me desnudó en silencio para no despertarle. Me limpio el cuerpo y me pongo uno de los vestidos que tengo limpios, parece que alguien se ha llevado la ropa sucia para lavarla.-

— Me gustan los hoyuelos que están al final de tu espalda. -dice en un tono ronco.-

Me giro rápidamente sobresaltada.

— ¿Me has visto...? -digo dejando el final de la frase en el aire.-

— Si pero tranquila, solo te he visto por detrás. -me sonrojo avergonzada.-

— Vístete y vamos a desayunar. -le dejó la ropa al final de la cama. Me acerco al espejo y me miro en silencio. Veo a Sandor detrás de mí y como se aproxima.-

— También he visto esto. -dice retirando mi pelo dejando visible la marca de mi cuello.-

Al rato bajamos al comedor, todos están sentados y Ser Jaime está hablando con el señor de la casa. Me siento al lado de Sandor. Comienzo a desayunar pensando en mis cosas. Veo como un chico joven que se encuentra delante de mí me mira, frunzo el ceño.

Cuando acabo me disculpo ante todos por levantarme antes pero no me apetece estar allí, y voy al patio de entrenamiento. Me siento en las escaleras tapándome con la piel que me ha dado una mujer muy amable. Miro como pelean.

Sandor viene y me dice que van a ir a visitar las tierras cercanas al castillo para encontrar al bastardo, también me dice que tenga cuidado con lo que hago.

Me paseo por el patio canturreando suavemente. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Las damas del castillo cosen y hablan de cosas de chicas y aunque agradezco que me hayan invitado, me parece muy aburrido. Decido ir a la habitación que comparto con Sandor esperando a que vuelvan.

Pero ese momento, nunca llega. Me estoy comenzando a poner nerviosa, se han ido muy pronto y ya casi se está poniendo el sol. ¿Y si le han encontrado? ¿O han tenido problemas? No conozco a nadie de aquí, son todos muy majos y en el poco tiempo que llevo hospedada aquí me han tratado muy bien y se han preocupado por lo que necesito pero aún así, no me fío de ellos. Solo quiero que vuelva y así saber que está bien.

Los pensamientos se esfuman de mi cabeza cuando una chica entra en la habitación y me pregunta si me apetecería darme un baño. La digo que si. Quizá me venga bien tener la cabeza en otra cosa. La ayudo a preparar todo, no soy ninguna dama, no necesito el servicio de nadie. Cuando acabamos me deja a solas en la habitación.

Me deshago de mis pesados ropajes y me meto en la tina de la que sale un olor a miel y almendra. Cierro los ojos y me relajo. Doy mimos a mi piel y a mi cuerpo, aun parece ayer cuando era pequeña y mi madre se bañaba conmigo. Abro los ojos cogiendo el cepillo para después desplazarlo por mi pelo.

De pequeña odiaba el silencio, siempre quería ver a la gente trabajando y a los niños jugar a ser caballeros, por eso casi nunca estaba en mi casa pero ahora, lo único que quiero escuchar es silencio, porque el silencio significa paz y tranquilidad. Ya no soy esa niña que trepaba árboles y practicaba con los cuchillos, ahora soy una huérfana ante los ojos de los dioses y de todo aquel que pose sus ojos sobre mí.

Me levanto cuando el agua comienza a enfriarse, me arropo rápidamente con una tela. Me acerco a la ventana y observó como ya han llegado. ¿Desde cuando están aquí? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? ¿Ha venido junto a...?

— Corderito. -dice con la voz rasposa. Me giro mirándole.-

Me acerco rápidamente y llevo una de mis manos a su pecho.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

— Si no lo estuviera no estaría aquí. -dice de más mal humor que el de habitual.- Se han cegado con parar en un burdel.

Le miro sorprendida por sus palabras.

— ¿Tú has...? -No sé porque lo pregunto pero necesito saberlo.-

— Los hombres tienen necesidades y tú no me dejas tocarte. -siento mi estomago contraerse y agacho la mirada.- Y vístete, eres demasiada tentación solo con esa tela.

Observó mi cuerpo percatándome de que la tela se ha ceñido a mi cuerpo. Veo que cambia el agua y se desnuda de espaldas a mi para meterse en la bañera. Me pongo el vestido con cuidado de que la tela no deje que mi cuerpo sea visible. Cuando acabo, decido irme lejos de él.

Es ridiculo, pero me siento terriblemente mal después de su confesión. Ni que yo fuera la única con la que quiere estar. Al fin y al cabo, soy lo que Ser Boros me llamo, una puta que ha calentado todo lo que ha querido a Sandor esperando que él permaneciese ahí.

Soy una puta, pensé dirigiéndome hacia la muralla del castillo. Me siento mirando como anochece. Ser Jaime ha vuelto a montar a los caballos para salir ahora a la noche, no tiene ni idea a lo que se enfrenta pero nadie quiere desobedecerle, así que a la hora que nos ha marcado estamos todos abajo. Acaricio a Extraño que parece alegrarse al verme. Cuando están todos listos me despido de las mujeres que han hecho que mi estancia aquí sea más agradable. Subo al caballo y Sandor detrás de mí.

Los caballos comienzan a andar sobre la fría estepa. Afortunadamente aún queda un poco de luz y la casa Wells no queda lejos. Me pongo los guantes y me arropo con la piel. Comienzo a acariciar a Extraño con leves acaricias que apenas serán notables para él.

— Quítate esto. -dice el perro gruñendo y quitándome la capucha de la bata que llevo debajo de la piel.-

— Hace frío.

— Me da igual. -retira el pelo que tapa la marca que hizo en mi cuello.- Quiero que todos vean que eres mía.

— No soy tuya, Sandor... Ya no.


	7. 7

7

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que nos habíamos ido de Castillo Viejo. La dificultad del camino y el clima nos había retrasado, por lo que llegamos al castillo y tierras de la casa Wells después de un día y medio. Yo había permanecido aislada en una habitación durante el día mientras ellos registraban todo.

Pero ahora mismo, me encuentraba en las cocinas ayudando a preparar la comida. Sé que yo no tengo que trabajar pero me parece necesario ayudar ya que nos dejan estar aquí hasta mañana. Escucho decir a una muchacha que los caballeros de brillante armadura ya han llegado. No pierdo el tiempo y salgo corriendo a la habitación donde me he pasado gran parte de la mañana.

Sandor me había ordenado que no me moviese de ese lugar y no quiero tentar a la suerte de que se enfade. Me lavo las manos cuando llego retirando la harina que se ha quedado adherida a mis manos, me siento en el taburete al lado de la ventana y espero.

No tarda en entrar en la habitación en la que me encuentro refunfuñando palabras por lo bajo. Hace un día que no nos hablamos y sinceramente no se como llegamos a ese punto. Sé que él se acostó con una prostituta, yo me puse celosa y me enfadé conmigo misma; él quería que se me viese la marca que me hizo para que todos supiesen que yo era suya y yo le dije que no lo era. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Tenemos que arreglar esto, quizá yo era quien más lo necesitaba, no solo por mi instinto de supervivencia, si no porque echaba de menos que me mirase y se asegurara que todo iba bien.

— ¿Le habéis encontrado? -dije en apenas un susurro agachando mi cabeza.-

— No. -dijo firmemente zanjando la conversación.-

No dije nada más.

Cuando cayó la noche nos trajeron la cena. Nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos en silencio, un silencio incómodo y cortante. No sabía que decir y quizá si abría la boca lo empeoraría todo. Miro a mi plato y remuevo la comida sin ganas de comer.

— Come. -dice bruscamente. Levanto la cabeza encontrándome con sus ojos.-

— No tengo mucha hambre. -susurró apartando la mirada.-

Veo como su nuez sube y baja pero, no vuelve a decir nada. Vienen a recoger todo y Sandor pide unos cubos de agua caliente. No tardan en traérselos, ayudo a echar el agua en la bañera y echo un poco de aceite de menta para que le de olor. Cuando se van muevo el agua con mis manos concentrada en el movimiento del agua.

— Me voy a bañar. -dijo a mis espaldas. Me levanto y le miro.-

—¿Necesitas algo más? -susurró mirando el suelo.-

— ¿Por qué no me miras? Me irrita que estes mirando todo el rato al suelo.

— Lo siento. -le miro.-

—Sal, me tengo que desnudar y bañarme.

El pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo, suelo pasarme el día pegada a él temiendo por lo que los otros caballeros puedan hacerme. No quiero salir y esperar fuera sabiendo que alguno de ellos pueda pasar y hacerme daño.

— No, me quedaré aquí. No miraré. -le esquivó y me siento en la banqueta. Muevo mis manos nerviosa.-

Escucho varias zancadas que se aproximan cada vez más a mi, cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar el espejo, me encuentro con su figura detrás de mí observándome a través del espejo. Se ha quitado la parte de arriba y ahora su torso está desnudó.

— Sal fuera niña.

— No quiero. -tragó saliva.- No me hagas salir fuera por favor, no quiero estar sola.

Me levanto lentamente y me giro agachando la cabeza de nuevo. Ahora mismo, su mirada me impone demasiado como para poder sostenerla. Siento su respiracion pesada sobre mí, está cabreado y yo soy la culpable de ello.

— He dicho que te salgas. No me hagas hacerte daño.

Noto mi cuerpo temblar. Él nunca me haría daño, estoy segura de eso. Él me ha cuidado...¿no? Esquivo la banqueta que se interpone entre nosotros dos y alzó mi mirada.

— No me harás daño. Nunca me harías daño. Yo confío en ti.

Pero lo que vino después de esas palabras, no era para nada lo que yo esperaba.

Me había estampado contra la pared y sus brazos ahora reposaban a los dos lados de mi cabeza. Su mirada estaba inyectada en sangre y la poca iluminación que asolaba la habitación hacia que su cicatriz fuese más profunda y por tanto, más terrible.

Las lágrimas habían decidido desbordar de mis ojos y empezar a correr por mis mejillas. Se había cabreado y de nuevo, por mi culpa.

— No te quiero cerca cuando esté bañándome, fuera.

— No. -digo temblando bajo la sombra de su gran cuerpo.-

— Necesito que te salgas, no quiero hacerte daño. No sabes cuál es la reacción de mi cuerpo cuando te tengo cerca. -sujeto mi barbilla y a pesar de mis intentos por no mirarle, lo consiguió. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos rojos. Solté un sollozo ahogado.- No quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda que me arrepienta después.

Hago que me suelte y le esquivo, corro hacia la puerta y la abro dispuesta a salir pero, me detengo.

— Quizá no quieras hacerme daño, pero ya me lo has hecho.

Digo antes de salir despavorida hacia el patio central del castillo.

Me siento en la barandilla y me arropo con la pequeña piel que tenía puesta en la habitación. Miro a los animales corretear mientras son llevados a sus establos.

Canto bajito mirando a un punto fijo. No sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará este viaje pero si sé que como no le encuentren me cortarán la cabeza por traición a La Corona y por hacerles perder el tiempo. Solo quiero irme a casa, aunque yo no tenga ninguna, he pasado mi vida en un lugar donde no siento ese calor familiar del que habla la gente.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el prominente sonido de tablones de madera crujiendo detrás de mi. Me giro un poco viendo como Sandor se dirige hacía mi. Giro la cabeza de nuevo mirando el suelo sintiendo como se sienta a mi lado. Huele a la menta que he echado en el agua y a tierra mojada, y sin razón aparente; mi nariz quiere hundirse en su cuello hasta respirar todo su aroma.

— Vamos a dormir. -dice en un tono más calmado y cuidando cada una de sus palabras.-

Me levanto sin mirarle y camino hacia el cuarto que compartimos. Sé que viene detrás de mí y por muy enfadados que estemos, me siento protegida teniéndole cerca.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me quito la piel que cubre mi piel quedándome en un vestido. Me siento en la cama y miro mis manos.

— Lo siento. -dice carraspeando.- No quería hacerte daño antes.

Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia. Le respondería pero no se que decir, un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta oprimiéndola. Me levanto y cojo mi camisón, me lo pongo asegurándome de que no mire y voy a la cama.

—Buenas noches. -digo antes de arroparme y darle la espalda.-

Escucho la cama crujir a mi lado y la oscuridad inunda la habitación. Me coloco mirando el techo y cierro los ojos dejándome llevar.

 _Siento sus manos por cada pequeño centímetro de mi cuerpo y sus dañados labios devorando mi cuello. Mis manos se aferran a su espalda gimiendo su nombre incansablemente; su hombría ocupa cada pequeño rincón de mi vagina._

 _Mi respiración es tan agitada, podría jurar que mi corazón va más rápido que Extraño incluso._

 _Siento sus manos levantando mis caderas para impulsarse y hundirse de nuevo en mí. Llevo mis manos a su pecho arañándole._

 _Siento su miembro palpitar dentro de mi, no creo que pueda aguantar más. Mi cuerpo parece que está ardiendo; el sudor recorre mi espalda y en su frente puedo apreciarlo también._

 _El placer es tan desorbitante, tan inverosímil, tan irreal..._

 _— Sandor. -gimoteó.-_

Abro los ojos de golpe con la respiración acelerada, noto una presión en mi cintura. Sandor me está abrazando por ella, le miro en busca de alguna señal que me diga que está dormido pero no es así, está despierto y tiene una sonrisita en su rostro.

—¿Has tenido un sueño erótico conmigo corderito? -dice con un tono divertido.-

— No. -digo agachando la cabeza.-

— He escuchado mi nombre en un gemido -me mira.- y ha salido de tu boca.

Me sonrojo.

— Puedo asegurar que si ahora metiera mis manos entre tus piernas estarías mojada.

Y era así, notaba mi entrepierna húmeda y con un calor poco habitual. Si solo un sueño me provocaba eso, no puedo llegar a imaginarme lo que ocurriría si llegase a pasar.

Siento su mano fría subiendo por mi muslo, jadeo leve cerrando los ojos. Siento su cuerpo moverse y sus dedos acariciar mi centro. Gimo leve entreabriendo la boca imaginándome la sonrisa de orgullo de Sandor. Siento la cama elevarse mientras abro los ojos. Le miro ponerse la camisa.

— No haré nada hasta que tú lo desees tanto como yo -dice colocándose la pieles.- y lo quieras.

Asiento leve y agacho la cabeza a mis manos. Escucho la puerta cerrarse. Después de un rato en la cama, me dejo de lamentar y me levanto comenzándome a prepararme para el viaje.

Por lo poco que sé es que hoy emprenderemos el trayecto a Puerto del Carnero, a la Casa Woolfield.

Cuando he acabado bajo a las cocinas. Saludo a las chicas con las que trabajé ayer y desayunamos hablando de recetas. En el momento que acabamos nos ponemos manos a la obra y recogemos todos. Decido subir a el patio central.

Al llegar veo a todos preparando el caballo. Escucho un relincho, me giro y veo a extraño. Río leve acercándome, cuando llego a su lado lo acaricio tiernamente.

— Te daria un poco de miel pero tu dueño se enfadaría conmigo. -río leve viendo como Sandor me mira con una ceja alzada.- Luego te lo doy. -susurró en el oído de Extraño.-

— Te he oído.

Le sonrío inocentemente, me pongo de puntillas y doy un beso en la punta de su nariz.

— A ti también te daré.

— Yo quiero de otro tipo. -dice acercándose más a mi oído provocando que me sonroje por sus palabras.- Anda sube, tenemos que irnos.

Subo a Extraño asegurándome de haber cogido todo y que Sandor lo haya agarrado bien a la montura, no quiero perder nada por el camino. Miro como sube detrás de mí y agarra las riendas.

Y sin más demora ponemos rumbo a el Puerto del Carnero.


	8. 8

8

El viaje al Puerto del Carnero fue relativamente corto. Tuvimos que acampar por la noche pero por suerte, la fogata que habían encendido nos sirvió para apaciguar el frío del norte. A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol salieron, ya nos habíamos puesto en marcha y en apenas medio día habíamos llegado. Como en el resto de lugares, nos habían recibido y acompañado hasta las inmediaciones del castillo, donde fuimos acogidos y instalados en habitaciones.

Al parecer la broma que habían mantenido todo este tiempo los Guardias Reales había acabado, ya que Sandor estaba en una habitación diferente a la mía y, de cierta manera, lo prefería así.

En este momento no se en que posición estamos, ha pasado todo tan rápido que apenas puedo recordar como empezó todo esto. No recuerdo cuál fue nuestra primera discusion, no recuerdo como fue que unimos nuestros labios por primera vez o como hizo que me olvidase de la pureza hasta el matrimonio. No habíamos hecho nada pero le deseaba, su sola presencia hace que un calor surja de mi entrepierna y él sabe que es así.

Froto con el jabón la suciedad de mi piel, hace un día y medio que no me baño y después de haber dormido a la interperie y haber pasado días viajando, el olor femenino que suele haber en mi cuerpo ha desaparecido por completo.

Cuando acabo salgo de la bañera y me seco con delicadeza,ya que aconsecuencia de haber frotado tanto mi piel esta algo sensible. Mientras me estaba bañando una chica me ha traído un vestido y complementos para el pelo. Al parecer, hoy hay una boda y como invitados reales al castillo, también lo seremos a la boda.

Después de un buen rato intentando ponerme el vestido correctamente, le he conseguido amoldar a mi figura. El corpiño es ajustado, de un tono azul claro y con flores en color dorado, tiene un pequeño escote hasta el centro del esternón y la parte derecha está ciertamente sobrepuesta sobre la izquierda. La manga es de tirantes anchos con el mismo estampado que el corpiño. La falda es aireada y de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el azul del corpiño. Las dos partes van unidas con un cinturón de pedrería con forma de los cuernos de un venado.

Y mi pelo es un completo desastre, yo no sé hacerme esos peinados tan bonitos que se hacen las chicas de la corte, apenas puedo controlarle cuando solo llevo una trenza. Decido dejar mi pelo secarse para poder así formar algunos rizos. Cuando he acabado estoy contenta con el resultado. El vestido es el más lujoso que me he puesto en mi vida, aunque no tenga telas de grandes lugares y el cinturón no sea de diamantes reales; y el pelo me ha quedado natural y ligero.

Me veo bien.

Escucho la puerta que comienza a temblar bajo los golpes de Sandor.

— Puedes entrar la puerta está abierta. -me giro para poder mirarle.-

— No deberías tener la puerta abierta imagina que... -miro como me observa de arriba a abajo deteniéndose en el escote. Noto la nuez de su garganta subir y bajar.-

— Me sé defender Sandor. -me acerco.-

— Lo se pero por si acaso.

— Nunca te había visto con la armadura de la Guardia Real, -le colocó la capa con delicadeza.- me gusta más la otra.

— Y a mi pero esta me la tengo que poner para los eventos. -asiento leve con un puchero. Noto sus manos descender hacia mi cintura mientras coloco la capa, me atrae hacia él.- ¿Un venado?

— La chica me lo ha dado así.

Acerca su boca a mi oreja y yo instintivamente cierro los ojos.

— Si pudiera te quitaría el vestido con la boca.

Noto la piel de mis mejillas comenzar a arder, sonrío leve y bajo mi mano lentamente por su pecho. Sus manos se arrastran por mi cintura y bajan hacia mi cadera. Me atrae hacia él y hunde su nariz en mi cuello dejando suaves besos por la superficie caliente. Inclinó levemente el cuello cerrando los ojos. Siento sus labios recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel, rodeó su cuello hundiendo mis manos en su pelo. Sus caricias suben hasta mis labios donde deja un casto beso haciendo que gruña. Escucho su risa suave y luego, sus labios sobre los míos. Me apego a él besándole.

Una de sus manos sube hacia mi mejilla, donde después la coloca en mi nuca y con la otra, me pega a él. Jadeo cuando muerde mi boca provocando que entreabra la boca en queja y él pueda introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca, comenzando así, una guerra de lenguas. Con una de mis manos palpo la mesa que hay detrás de mí y tiro las prendas que había sobre ella. Me siento y abro mis piernas dejando que se coloque entre ellas.

Su mano que estaba en mi cadera sube hasta mi hombro derecho y me empuja lentamente sobre la mesa. Le miro sin saber qué quiere hacer, me arrastra con cuidado hasta que tengo las piernas colgando y su pene queda entre mis piernas. Cuando lo siento duro contra mi zona me comienzo a sonrojar. Se agacha y me vuelve a besar llevando sus manos a mi espalda y desabrochando el cinturón con el venado, le retira con cuidado sin separar su boca de la mía.

Se separa y miro como desabrocha mi corpiño y lo aparta dejando la parte superior de mi cuerpo expuesta para él. Me sonrojo aún más y coloco mis manos intentando taparme pero las aparta.

— Eres preciosa. -dice desde arriba observándome.-

Cierro los ojos y alzó mi espalda levemente cuando siento sus labios en la cinturilla de la falda. Hundo mis manos en su pelo. Siento su labios posarse en mi vientre y ir subiendo con una lentitud escalofriante. Aprieto en un puño un poco de la tela de la falda sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse bajo sus labios. Coloco mis manos en su cuello y le atraigo a mi besándole con ganas y desesperación. Escucho su gruñido y su mano elevándose hacia mi pecho, siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando siento sus manos frías sobre ellos.

Me siento pegando mi pecho desnudó a su armadura, inclina mi cuello y comienza a dejar besos húmedos por él.

Siento una gota de sudor recorrer mi espalda. Nuestras respiraciones son pesadas y el aire que expulsamos está ardiendo, como nuestros cuerpos. Sus pupilas están dilatadas por la excitación. De mi boca solo salen pequeños gemidos.

Estamos en una burbuja, en nuestra burbuja.

Le separo y veo su rostro de confusión. Niego riendo y cojo su mano, tiro de él hacia la cama después de bajar de la mesa. Cuando llegamos, le tiro sobre ella y me siento en su regazo. Nos miramos. Parece que pasan horas hasta que aparta su mirada y la lleva a su mano que asciende por mi costado hasta uno de mis pechos. Aparto mi pelo para que tenga plena visibilidad y disponibilidad. Acaricia lentamente mi pecho como si con solo tocarlo pudiese memorizarlo al milimetro en su cabeza. Coloca su mano en mi espalda baja y hace que me agache con cuidado. Gimo cuando se lleva uno de mis pezones a su boca y juega con él.

Siento mi clitoris duro y mi vagina terriblemente húmeda. Escondo mi cara en su pelo pero me coge de la barbilla y me separa.

— Quiero verte mientras te doy placer corderito.

Asiento sonrojada y él vuelve a su trabajo. Me retuerzo levemente jadeando y mirando como realiza su trabajo. Una de sus manos baja por mi espalda hasta el broche que desabrocha mi falda, lo quita y me deja en la cama. Me quita la falda y la ropa pequeña dejándome completamente expuesta ante él. Me sonrojo aún más. Agacho la mirada escuchando como se quita su armadura. Cuando acaba se arrodilla sobre la cama y abre mis piernas haciendo que sienta un ligero aire que me hace temblar. Pasa su gran mano por toda mi extensión haciendo que me retuerza y gima su nombre. Me besa y en sus labios puedo sentir su sonrisa arrogante. Siento su extensión colocarse en mi entrada.

— No. -digo alarmada y separándome.-

— ¿Qué? -su rostro cambia de expresión y siento que la he cagado hasta el fondo.-

— No quiero...perderla aún. -le miro.- Pero nos podemos divertir igual.

Veo sus cejas fruncirse y le cojo del brazo, le tumbo en la cama y me siento sobre él.

— Cuando era pequeña y llegue a la taberna donde nos conocimos, era camarera pero en un principio la dueña me tenía destinado un destino peor -le miro.- pero cuando tuve la edad no acepté. -acaricio su pecho viendo como me escucha.- Pero me habían enseñado varías cosas para complacer a los hombres.

Sus ojos se iluminan y no puedo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa. Me pongo de rodillas y cojo su pene entre mis pequeñas manos sintiendo como alza levemente las caderas. Pego su pene a su vientre y me coloco sobre él abriendo mis labios vaginales y comenzando a moverme hacia delante y atrás. Llego mis manos a su pecho y le miró esperando su reacción. Veo como cierra los ojos y lleva sus manos a mi cadera moviéndome más rápido. Me adapto a los movimientos que sus manos me indican, aplicando cierta presión sobre su polla. Cierro los ojos gimiendo su nombre levemente.

Vario los movimientos y la velocidad haciendo que suelte gruñidos de frustración. Araño levemente su pecho notando como su frente se está humedeciendo igual que la mia. Bajo mis movimientos aplicando más presión haciendo que gruña y me de una nalgada en una de mis nalgas. Río leve y me agacho a besarle.

— Eres una maldita. -dice en mis labios. Me sigo moviendo escuchando sus gemidos.-

— Estamos a poco. -digo agitada comenzando a aumentar mis movimientos de nuevo.-

Siento que voy a explotar, me muevo rápido gimiendo su nombre. Sandor coge mis dos manos y las coloca tras mi espalda, se sienta apoyando su espalda en la pared y se mueve contra mí mientras lleva mis pechos a su boca. De repente siento algo espeso sobre mi vientre y supongo que es su semen.

— Vamos corderito, quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre. -dice en mi cuello.-

Gimo apunto de estañar pero alguien llama a la puerta. Sandor sonríe y me mira.

— Contesta. -dice sin parar de moverse y jugar con mi pezón.-

— S...si -digo en un susurro. Respiro hondo.- ¿Si? -digo más alto.-

— La boda empezará en unos instantes, se requiere su presencia en el salón.

Muerdo mi labio intentando aguantar el orgasmo que está cerca.

— Ahor...Ahora voy. Gracias poor avisar. -digo hundiendo mi cara en el cuello de Sandor que sin duda disfruta de la situación.-

Nadie vuelve a contestar y agradezco eso. Le miro mal pero sigo moviéndome hasta que me cuerpo comienza a temblar y me corro gimiendo su nombre. Me tumbo en la cama agotada.

— No quiero ir a la boda. -le miro.-

— Hay que ir corderito.

Siento sus dedos acariciar mi parte que está sensible en estos momentos. Se agacha y lleva su boca a mi entrepierna, gimo alzando la cadera y mirándole con la boca abierta. Me mira con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras pasa su lengua por mi parte. Cuando ya no siento nada pegajoso se separa. Niego y con mis dedos recojo su semen y lamo uno de mis dedos. Le guiño el ojo. Se coloca entre mis piernas y me besa lentamente.

— Vamos. -dice levantándose.-

Nos vestimos en un silencio cómodo. Cuando estamos decentes decidimos ir al salón donde se está celebrando la boca. Sandor me deja en una silla al fondon del salón y él va con el resto de la Guardia Real.

Permanezco en silencio el resto de la ceremonia, no conozco a nadie y no parecen agradables. Cuando los prometidos ya han sido casados vamos al comedor para el festín. Una avalancha de personas sale por la puerta, intento a buscar a Sandor con la mirada pero no le veo por ningún lado. Suspiró y sigo a la multitud. Me siento de nuevo en lo más fondo del lugar. Miro a todos los lados comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Después de haber acabado el primer plato veo a la Guardia Real entrar, entre ellos Sandor. Se sientan a mi alrededor, me siento bien y comienzan a comer. Me giro hacia Sandor que estaba devorando un trozo de pollo, me acerco a su oído.

— ¿Dónde habéis estado?

— Haciendo nuestro trabajo corderito. -dice mirándome de reojo. Asiento leve.-

El resto de la cena sigue sin incidentes, salvo que algún invitado quería la misma puta; es algo tarde pero parece que la fiesta va a durar bastante, así que decido levantarme a por vino. Camino hacia los barriles de vino, donde un chico esta sirviendo copas, cojo dos y me giro chocando contra algo.

— Lo siento bella dama. -dice el hombre con el que me he chocado.-

— No se disculpe, Lord. -le sonrío débilmente por educación y le intento esquivar pero se interpone en mi lugar.-

— Me llamó Everard, ¿y usted?

— Aalis. -digo amablemente aunque con algo de impaciencia.-

— He venido desde Essos para este enlace, ¿y usted de dónde es? -me mira con cierta curiosidad.-

Antes de que pudiese contestar Sandor se encontraba detrás de Everard mirándole mal.

— Corderito volvamos a la mesa. -dice sin apartar la mirada del hombre.-

— Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, Everard. -digo antes de ir hacia la mesa.-

Cuando llego me siento y dejo la copa de Sandor a su lado y yo bebo de la mía.

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?

— Estaba siendo amable y había intentado venir a la mesa pero se interpuso en mi camino.

— Corderito, él no estaba siendo amable, te estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Agacho la cabeza y siento su mano en mi cadera. Tira de mí atrayéndome a él. Besa mi cuello lentamente provocando que me tenga que agarrar a la silla.

— Eres mía y nadie te hará daño mientras yo esté vivo.

Asiento mirándole y acaricio su muslo. Me apoyo en su brazo y cierro los ojos.

— Ve a tu habitación, te estás quedando dormida. -dice Sandor después de un rato. Asiento leve y le miro.-

— Ven conmigo. -digo ronroneando en su oído.-

— Tengo que trabajar Corderito, pero iré enseguida. -asiento suspirando. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me despido de los demás más formalmente.-

Froto mis ojos según voy a mi cuarto, ha sido un día muy largo y apenas puedo mantenerme de pie. Por fortuna, el castillo no es muy grande y llegó enseguida a mi habitación. Cuando llego cierro la puerta y me quito las cosas del pelo. Estoy concentrada en quitarme las cosas que apenas me entero de que han llamado a la puerta hasta que un golpe,ya más fuerte, hace retumbar la puerta.

— Has acaba...-digo antes de abrir la puerta. Pero cuando la abro no me encuentro con Sandor , si no con un señor mayor al que no conozco.- Mi señor -hago un intento de reverencia, no tengo muy claro las formalidades.- creo que se ha equivocado de habitación. -digo amablemente.-

— Yo creo que no. -dice mirándome de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y sus pupilas más ensanchadas. Me percato de que su pequeña polla arrugada está asomando en su pantalón y él se la está acariciando mientras me mira.-

Mi primer acto reflejo es cerrar la puerta pero su cuerpo se interpone. Intento cerrar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas pero a pesar de ser un hombre mayor sigue manteniendo su musculatura. Caigo al suelo cuando de un golpe empuja la puerta para entrar. Me levanto rápidamente. Veo como se acerca en grandes zancadas hacia mi. Pego un grito esperando que alguien me pueda ayudar. Sandor. Intento escapar pero a pesar de que yo soy más rápida, no hay mucho sitio por donde huir teniendo en cuenta que él protege la puerta. Le tiro una silla que acaba esquivando. Viene detrás de mi y me coge del brazo haciendo que me caiga al suelo al tropezar con la falda . Siento sus sucias manos desabrochar mi falda mientras grito y pataleo. Consigo darle en la tripa.

Corro hacia la puerta pero me coge en sus hombros y me tira en la cama.

— Ya no te escapas maldita puta. -me da la vuelta y arranca la falda y las ropas pequeñas. Comienzo a llorar pero intentando soltarme de su agarre. Veo como se saca su polla y se pajea mirándome. Lloro más fuerte. -

Piensa Aalis. Piensa. Me acuerdo de la daga que me traje de la taberna cuando inicié este viaje. La dejé esta mañana bajo la almohada. Miro discretamente y la veo asomarse. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando veo como su semen cae sobre mi vagina y sus sucias manos se posan en mi zona para estender su semilla. Le pego una patada en la cara cuando está despistado y me estiro cogiendo la daga.

Todo ocurre rápido. Me sujeta del brazo. Me grita. La daga. Su cuello. Sus ojos. Su boca sorprendida. Su cuerpo desvaneciendo. Sangre.

Me siento en su regazo llorando, viendo el rostro del hombre que me ha intentado violar. Saco la daga de su cuello y llorando comienzo a clavarla una y otra vez en su cara y corazón. Recordando como de pequeña vi como violaban y mataban a mi madre.Recordando como sus sucias manos han sido posadas en mi cuerpo. Recordando como su semen ha caído sobre mi.

Siento unas manos en mi cadera que me separan. Veo a Sandor, comienzo a llorar más y me abrazo a él. Me tapa con su capa y me sienta en la cama.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dice mirando mi cara congestionada.-

— Estaba quitándome lo del pelo cuando alquien llamo a la puerta. Le dije que se habría equivocado pero me dijo que no y entro. Estuve intentando escapar pero no lo conseguí. Me acorde de la daga y cuando tuve oportunidad le rajé el cuello. -lloró más.- Luego estaba sobre él...y ya sabes lo siguiente.

— ¿Te ha...?

— No.

— Bien. -se levanta.- Tú limpia todo esto, yo me voy a deshacer del cadavér. -asiento y me levanto con cuidado.- No abras a menos que diga que soy yo.

Coge la alfombra que hay en el cuarto y mete al cadavér en ella. Comienzo a coger toallas y a limpiar todo, retiro las sábanas de la cama y las lavo. Coloco las sillas y quemo la ropa del señor. Cuando esta todo medianamente decente decido darme un baño. Miro la pared enfrente mía mientras aprieto el jabón sobre mi piel intentando eliminar el rastro de la sangre. Cuando acabo me pongo el camisón de dormir y camino de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Sandor aún no ha venido y mi inquietud crece por segundos. No creo que le haya pasado nada, es un hombre valiente y fuerte pero puede que se hay perdido o alguien le haya descubierto. Cojo mis cosas y miro si hay alguien en los pasillos. Cuando veo que no hay nadie corro a la habitación de Sandor. Me siento en la cama y dejo mis cosas al lado de su armadura. Me meto en la cama mirando a la puerta. No quiero dormir en esa habitación. Nunca más.

Al rato escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y un suspiro de alivio. Cierra la puerta y se quita la ropa quedando en un pantalón de lino. Se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza. Me giro y le miro. Acaricia lentamente mi mejilla y deja un beso casto en mis labios. Me abrazo a él y hundo mi cara en su pecho.

— No me dejes...nunca. -digo acariciando su brazo suavemente.-

— No lo haré. -acaricia mi mejilla y me besa dulcemente. Sellando así la promesa.-


	9. 9

9

Sangre.

La sangre corría lentamente por la superficie magullada de su cara. Caía lentamente. Mis oídos bombeaban. No escuchaba nada. Mi visión borrosa. La sangre seguía cayendo. Sus ojos abiertos mirándome. Sangre.

Levanto mi mirada. Apenas veo nada por las lagrimas pero puedo apreciar a alguien sujetándome de los hombros y gritando mi nombre.

Bajo mi mirada mirando mis manos llenas de sangre del hombre que se encuentra bajo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Aalis despierta! -escucho más nítidamente.-

Abro mis ojos de golpe encontrándome con unos ojos grises que me miran con preocupación. Noto una humedad en mi cara. Llevo mis manos rápidamente para después mirar mis manos llenas de sangre. Miro al hombre frente a mi, ya no es Sandor, es el hombre que me intento violar.

— Asesina, asesina, asesina...

Grito levantándome de la cama. Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y mi corazón late a mil por hora. Me cuesta respirar y puedo sentir mis piernas ceder haciendo que me caiga al suelo de rodillas. Hundo mis manos en mi pelo susurrando una y otra vez las palabras del hombre de mi sueño.

Escucho pisadas aproximarse y una mano sobre mi hombro. Levanto la vista encontrándome con Sandor.

— Ven aquí corderito. -se agacha y me coge con cuidado. Hundo mi cabeza en su cuello sin poder parar de llorar.- Tienes que relajarte.

— He asesinado a un hombre. -digo en un tartamudeo.- Soy una asesina.

— Si no lo hubieras hecho te habría violado. Simplemente te defendiste.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y noto como se sienta en la cama. Me mira y sonríe leve.

— Ahora incluso te encuentro más atractiva. -río leve.- Estás preciosa.

— No mientas. -niego dándole un puñetazo leve en el pecho.-

— Lo digo de verdad. Tus ojos brillan más que nunca, tus mejillas están rojas y tu nariz esta roja también. -sonrío leve- Y esa sonrisa te hace ver más hermosa.

Le abrazo más fuerte.

— Venga vamos a dormir. -se tumba sin soltarme provocando que yo quede sobre su pecho.-

Acaricia mi pelo mientras con la otra mano nos arropa. Nos miramos en el silencio de la habitación. Su cabeza se agacha levemente hacia la mia, alzó mi cabeza y rozó nuestros labios. Me besa colocando una de sus manos en mi nuca. Cuando nos falta el aire decidimos separarnos. Me abrazo a él y cierro los ojos.

Pase el resto de la noche sin tener ninguna pesadilla. Cerca de Sandor había encontrado la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando abro los ojos ya es de día pero estoy sola en la habitación. Seguramente se haya ido con el resto a rastrear los campos. Sobre la mesa se encuentra unos platos de comidas. Sonrío leve y me levanto. Me siento en una de las sillas y comienzo a picotear un poco de todo.

Cuando estoy acabando de desayunar alguien llama a la puerta. Trago saliva y me levanto sin hacer mucho ruido. Cojo la daga y la coloco en mi espalda.

— ¿Quién? -digo temblando.-

— Buenos días mi señora he venido a traerle un poco de agua para que se pueda dar un baño.

Respiro aliviada cuando una voz de chica contesta al otro lado de la puerta. Abro y la doy una sonrisa dulce.

— Por favor llámame Aalis.

Sonríe levemente y entra comenzando a hacer su trabajo.

— Ser Sandor me dijo que le preparase algo de desayunar y se lo trajese a la habitación. Espero que haya disfrutado de la comida.

— No le llames Ser -río leve- lo odia y no se considera un caballero. -observó como se pone levemente roja.- No te preocupes. -río leve.- El desayuno estaba delicioso, muchas gracias.

Me sonríe y sale del cuarto cuando ya está todo listo. Cierro la puerta comenzando a despojarme de las prendas. Voy a la bañera dando saltitos para no tocar el suelo, ya que está terriblemente frío. Me meto con cuidado en el agua.

El agua comienza a abrazar cada rincón de mi cuerpo proporcionándome una calidez y tranquilidad absolutamente placentera. Cierro los ojos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, abro mis ojos de golpe y me giro encontrándome a la chica de antes.

— Es mi deber ayudarla.

— No es necesario enserio. -la sonrío leve.-

— No molestare lo juro.

Asiento lentamente y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Escucho como coge una silla y se pone a limpiar la ropa que he dejado tirada por la habitación.

Abro los ojos después de un largo rato. El agua ya no está tan caliente como antes pero aún permanece con una temperatura aceptable. Me giro viendo a la chica colocar unas cosas. La habitación está impoluta. Al parecer me había quedado dormida. Cuando se gira me sonríe divertida.

— ¿Me he quedado dormida? -digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.-

— Si. -ríe leve.-

— Que vergüenza. -río leve tapándome la cara.-

— No se preocupe.

Veo como coge un cepillo y se sienta de rodillas detrás de mí y con cuidado escurre mi pelo mojado.

— No es nece...

— Es mi trabajo, créeme esto es mejor que estar limpiando los establos.

Me quedo en silencio y asiento. Coge unas cosas de la estantería y las echa sobre mi pelo. Lo lava con cuidado. Un olor a menta llega a mis fosas nasales.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? -la pregunto.-

— Trea.

— Gracias por todo Trea.

Comienza a cepillar mi pelo con cuidado. Miro el techo.

— ¿Cómo es estar con...bueno...un hombre? -dice en un susurro.-

— ¿Perdón?

— Lo siento no debería haber preguntado eso.

— Tranquila. -me giro para mirarla. Cojo una pinza de la estantería y la coloco en mi cabello para que no se moje de nuevo.- Bueno, aún no lo sé. Nunca he estado con un hombre.

— Oh -dice entreabriendo la boca.- pensé que Sandor y tú -muerdo su labio nerviosa.-

— No -niego.-

— Yo antes de trabajar aquí trabaje en una casa de fornicio pero siempre me reclamaban mujeres. Nunca llegue a ser tocada por un hombre.

La miro en silencio.

— Luego llegue aquí y...-suspira mirando un punto en la nada.- ¿puedo contarte algo?

— Si claro.

— Me gusta uno de los caballeros del castillo. He hablado con él varias veces pero apenas se fija en mi.

Sonrío leve. Trea me recuerda a Diot, esa pequeña hermana que deje en la posada y echo terriblemente de menos. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? El invierno se acerca, ya tendría que haber dejado la posada y haber ido a su casa para empezar a recoger provisiones.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Una noche estaba en los establos y le escuché hablar con alguien más. Decía que necesitaba volver a sentir su polla dentro de una mujer. Desde que escuché eso me he insinuado discretamente pero ni siquiera me presta atención.

— A los hombres hay que darles todo dado Trea. Cuando le vuelvas a ver desabróchate un par de cordones de tu escote -me acerco y la abro un poco el vestido dejando ver algo de sus pechos.- y dile lo que quieres.

Rie leve sonrojándose.

— El verdadero arma de una mujer está entre sus piernas, dale de probar un poco y será tuyo.

Seguimos hablando un rato mientras limpio mi cuerpo.

— Mi jefe era un ser malvado, le importaba poco...

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por la puerta. Nos giramos a ver quien es. Sandor nos mira con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Trea se levanta y sale de la habitación.

— ¿Quién es esa? -dice viniendo hacia la bañera.-

— La has pedido el desayuno esta mañana.

— Es verdad. -se sienta en el suelo después de quitarse la armadura.-

— ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -niega mirando el agua.-

Me acerco a él aún en la bañera y me pongo de rodillas dejando mis pechos expuestos. Miro como levanta su mirada hacia ellos.

— Ese maldito bastardo nos está volviendo locos, tenemos gente por todo el norte. Ni siquiera sé porque es tan importante.

Me levanto con cuidado de no resbalar. Muerdo mi labio cuando veo como mira mi cuerpo con hambre. Me siento en su regazo envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Le beso suavemente. Siento su mano colocarse en mi cintura y bajar lentamente.

— Deja esas cosas para otro momento, ahora estás conmigo. -susurró en sus labios.-

— Ahora mismo no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea tu cuerpo. -dice mirándome de arriba a abajo.-

— Calla. -río leve y le atraigo a mi para besarle.- Hueles a perfume. -frunzo el ceño.- Yo no tengo perfume. -me levanto y le miro.-

Se levanta y se sienta en la cama evitando mi mirada. Frota lentamente su frente.

— ¿Otra vez? -susurró sintiendo un pinchazo en mi pecho.-

— Yo...Teníamos que registrar uno y

— No necesito más detalles -cojo mi vestido y me lo pongo rápido.- adiós.

Salgo de la habitación y voy hacia las escaleras. Las bajo corriendo y voy a los establos. Extraño está comiendo algo de hierba mientras uno de los escuderos intenta limpiarlo pero no deja de intentar patearlo. Me acerco y le acaricio entre las orejas. Restriega su cabeza en mi brazo. Río leve.

— Tu dueño es imbecil. -susurró.-

Decido salir a dar una vuelta con Extraño. Le preparo bajo la atenta mirada de el escudero que se está curando las heridas que le ha hecho Extraño. Es tan bestia como su dueño. Acaricio sus orejitas después de subir a la montura. Sé que Sandor se va a enfadar pero ahora mismo me da igual. Pensé que tal vez después de lo que había pasado ayer había cambiado en su idea de ir a ese tipo de lugares.

Pongo a Extraño a trote y voy hacia la zona de la justa. Acaricio su cuello y le pongo a galope. Mi pelo vuela junto al viento, cierro los ojos sintiéndome libre. Abro los ojos y bajo la velocidad de los pasos. Cuando esta a paso doy la vuelta. Suspiró escuchando a Extraño hacer el mismo sonido que yo. Río leve.

— Sé que es un trayecto corto. -bajo y me coloco frente a él. Acaricio su cara con cuidado. Da un paso hacia mi y apoya su frente con la mía. Sonrío y miro hacia atrás.

Observó como abren los grandes portones del castillo.

— Está es nuestra oportunidad. -subo rápido y le pongo al galope. Le conduzco hacia las puertas. Cuando salimos siento que los dos nos sentimos algo más libres

Le paró cuando llegamos al río. Bajo y le dejo que beba del agua. Me siento en un tronco mirando como se pelea con las riendas. Me acerco y se la quito con cuidado. Me vuelvo a sentar y las coloco sobre mi regazo. Cuando acaba de beber viene hacia mi y se tumba. Me siento cerca de él y le acaricio.

— No estamos hechos para estar encerrado. -digo para mi.

La noche había caído. No quería volver y hacerme responsable de mis actos pero tampoco podía huir. Extraño había estado persiguiendo ardillas y bañándose en el río mientras yo pensaba.

Silbo para que venga hacia mi. Le pongo las riendas y subo en la montura. Le encamino hacia el castillo. Cuando llegamos las puertas se abren a nuestro paso. Veo a Sandor caminar hacia mi cabreado. Bajo de encima de Extraño justo cuando llega a mi altura. Coge mi muñeca y tira de mí hacia dentro.

— Suéltame, me haces daño. -digo intentando empujarle. Escucho a Extraño relinchar, me giro un poco viendo como se pone a dos patas haciendo que el mozo de cuadras le suelte. Extraño viene hacia nosotros.- Para Sandor, me estás lastimando.

Se gira mirándome fijamente. Me coge de la mandíbula haciendo que me ponga de puntillas y le mire.

— Eres una maldita mocosa insolente. -le empujó intentando soltarme de su agarre.

Extraño da una patada al suelo bufando.

— Me haces daño. -digo mirando Sandor que no aparta su mirada de mis ojos. Esta tan cabreado.-

Sus manos me sueltan de golpe haciendo que caiga al suelo. Miro mis manos dañadas por las piedras del suelo. Me levanto mirándole con todo el despreció que siento hacía él en esos momentos.

— Eres una mierda de persona y espero que nunca jamas nadie te quiera. Que no cometan el mismo error que he cometido yo. -digo soltando una lagrima de rabia.

Acaricio la crin de Extraño y camino hacia los establos sintiendo sus pasos detrás de mi. Cuando llegó le quito la montura y las riendas. Le aseo y le meto en la cuadra. Le doy comida y agua.

— Eres mejor que él. -río leve notando mi nariz mocosa. Llevo mis manos a mis mejillas. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había estado llorando.

Cuando me he asegurado de que todo está correcto vuelvo a mi antigua habitación. Prefiero dormir en un sitio donde casi me violan que volver a los brazos de ese infeliz.

Pensé que después de nuestras muestras de cariño, después del momento sexual que tuvimos, después de haber hecho todo lo que ha hecho por mi, pensé que tal vez...ni siguiera sé que pensé. Me siento dolida y engañada, sé que no me ha mentido pero, no sé.

He sido una estupida. Una maldita estupida.

Cuando llego a la habitación abro la puerta y entro soltando un suspiro pero al parecer los dioses hoy no están de mi lado.

Ahí estaba él, sentando en mi cama mirando el suelo. Cierro la puerta provocando que levante la mirada.

— Fuera. -digo firme. Aunque soy consciente que mis ojos estarán hinchados igual que mi nariz.-

— Corderito...yo.

Cojo una sábana que hay en la mesa y se la tiro a la cara.

— ¡No me llames así! -digo señalándole- ¡Nunca más!

— Corderito, perdóname. -dice acercándose poco a poco a mi.-

— ¡Que no me llames así! -me alejo poco a poco, no quiero que me toque porque sé que si lo hace volveré a caer a sus pies como la imbecil que soy.- Fuera.

— ¡Dios! Me encanto cuando te entregaste a mi de esa manera. No creo en dioses, pero juro que al mirarte mientras me cabalgabas, mientras me proclamabas de tu propiedad juro que parecías más que una diosa. -frota su cara.- No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupe por mi, no estoy acostumbrado a que cuando llegue de recorrer o matar a hombre inocentes alguien me estará esperando con una sonrisa, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien se entregue a mi en cualquiera de los sentidos...

— No quiero oírte. -niego llorando.- Haría cualquier cosa que me dijeses porque te quiero joder. A tu lado he encontrado la paz que he necesitado todo este tiempo a pesar de que a tu lado lo que menos hay es tranquilidad. Me he entregado a ti y tú has preferido a una sucia prostituta. -me abrazo sintiendo mis piernas temblar.- No te quiero más a mi lado, no quiero...

— Corderito por favor...

Me giro apoyándome en la mesa ahogando los sollozos que luchan por escapar de mi garganta. Cojo dos monedas de uno de los cajones. Me giro y se las tiro a los pies.

— Para que te des un banquete, de mujeres que no te quieren, en mi honor. -susurró abrazándome.-

Miro al suelo sintiendo su mirada sobre mi. Después de un rato escucho la puerta cerrarse. Mis piernas terminan cediendo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Lloro tapando mi cara, siento mi pecho doler y me cuesta respirar.

Cuando siento que puedo caminar cojo una manta y bajo corriendo por las escaleras hacia los establos. Acaricio a Extraño y entro en su cuadra. Se tumba en el suelo y yo me tumbo en una alpaca que hay a su lado. Me arropo y acaricio a Extraño.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan miserable.

El pecho me dolía y la idea de que tal vez todo lo que había ocurrido había sido por mi culpa no se apartaba de mi mente.

Soy una estupida.

Yo y mi estupida manía de sentir que pierdo lo que ni siquiera es mío.


	10. 10

10

El olor a estiércol invade mis fosas nasales provocando que una arcada provoque una vibración en mi organismo. Abro mis ojos encontrándome a Extraño mirarme fijamente. Acaricio dulcemente sus orejas y me levanto.

El vestido que anteriormente mostraba un azul claro ahora se ha vuelto gris y negro en los bajos pero no es solo el vestido, mi pelo tiene adherido un olor repugnante.

Suelto lentamente un suspiro mientras salgo del establo dejando atrás a Extraño. Cierro mis ojos fuertemente al recibir el sol directamente en mi cara.

— Por dios... -susurró abriéndolos poco a poco. Me encamino hacia la habitación pero a mitad de camino me detengo. Una gran cantidad de imágenes de todo lo ocurrido ayer golpea mi mente. Giro y vuelvo al patio de entrenamiento del castillo. Me siento en un banco mientras observo como los caballeros entrenan.

Todas mis pertenencias están en esa habitación y ahora, no puedo entrar. Apoyo mis codos en las rodillas y me tapo la cara. Estoy tan confundida por todo lo que ocurrió y todo lo que está pasando. No puedo volver atrás y cambiar todo lo que ha pasado pero ahora mismo no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarme a él. No somos nada pero aún así me dolió tanto cuando me enteré de ello.

Escucho atentamente el ajetreo del patio. Está lleno de vida. Niños corriendo de un lado a otro, caballeros entrenando, las damas del castillo observándoles mientras tejen, algunos perros corriendo y la guardia real junto a sus caballos. Espera, ¿La guardia real? No recuerdo que nadie me dijera que hoy nos iríamos.

Miro mi ropa un segundo pensando en que puedo hacer, no puedo irme llena de caca de caballo y de cebada.

Miro a la guardia real asegurándome de que Sandor esté allí, cuando lo consigo ver acariciando a Extraño decido correr hacia la habitación.

Cuando llego me desnudó rápidamente y me meto en el agua fría de la bañera. Al parecer hoy se ha dado un baño.

Paso la pastilla de jabón por mi cuerpo quitando la mugre acumulada por pasar la noche en el establo. Froto mis manos y las paso por mi cabello desenredándome poco a poco.A pesar de que el agua está fría en mi cuerpo se siente bien, reconfortante. Se siente como el Norte frío pero a la vez como un sentimiento cálido que te acaricia el alma.

Salgo del agua y me comienzo a secar con lo que me encuentro a mano. Rebusco en el baúl de la habitación buscando alguno de mis vestidos pero no hay ninguno.

Me siento en la cama frotándome la cara cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Me tapo rápidamente con una de las telas de la cama. No me hace falta ver quien ha entrado para saberlo.

— Te he traído un vestido. -veo cómo extiende una tela beige hacia mi.- Te vi venir antes y pensé que no sabias que nos íbamos hoy y que había recogido tus cosas.

Me quedo en silencio mirando al suelo. Necesito que se vaya, ni siquiera le puedo mirar a la cara ahora mismo.

— Yo...

— No quiero escucharte Sandor, no ahora.

Alzó mi cabeza para mirarle. Asiente lentamente y se va cerrando la puerta. Froto mi cara notando mis lágrimas peleando por salir. Me doy suavemente en las mejillas pensando en lo tonta que soy. Me levanto con cuidado y me comienzo a vestir con las prendas que me ha traído.

Cuando acabo de prepararme bajo al patio de entrenamiento donde todos están preparados para seguir con el viaje. Me acerco a Extraño y acaricio lentamente sus orejas. Da un paso hacia mi y frota su cabeza contra mi hombro provocando que una risa brote de mi garganta.

— Mi pequeño. -rio leve acariciando su hocico.- Que sepas que estar contigo me va a alegrar el viaje.-

— Eh...Aalis -me tensó al escucharle detrás de mi- he encontrado un caballo para ti...ya sabes, para que no tengamos que estar juntos.

— Genial. -murmuró irónicamente.- Luego cuando pasemos por otra posada te buscaré una nueva acompañante.

— Aalis por favor.

— Da igual, no quiero oírlo.

Beso en hocico de Extraño antes de encaminarme al caballo que Sandor ha preparado para mi. Subo con cuidado y me coloco cómodamente para poder aguantar durante todo el viaje. Cuando todos ellos están listos nos ponemos en marcha.

El viaje me resulta de lo más aburrido, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y el frío comenzaba a llegar poco a poco.

Al fin y al acabo los Stark siempre tenían razón, el Invierno se acerca. Siempre se acerca.

La noche llegó y la oscuridad nos escondió entre sus grandes brazos. Apenas podía ver por donde caminaba mi cabeza y hacia donde le dirigía. Habían intentado encender algunas antorchas pero el viento había apagado el fuego como unas diez veces. Jaime dijo que llegaríamos a uno de los campamentos de la casa Lannister dentro de poco pero eso lo dijo hace un buen rato así que no sé si seguir fiándome de su palabra.

Noto mi nariz comenzar a moquear y ya apenas siento las manos. Mis vestidos de taberna no están preparados para el frío invernal, una pequeña ráfaga de aire y dejará mis huesos llenos de un frío que tardará un buen tiempo en irse de mi sistema.

Abrazo por el cuello a mi caballo dejando reposar mi cuerpo sobre él. Mis muslos internos están irritados por haber pasado todo el día montando a caballo, mis manos han comenzando a doler y apenas puedo moverlas, no puedo dejar de temblar y mi temperatura corporal ha comenzado a disminuir.

— M...mi...mis ca...capas -digo tartamudeando en tono inaudible.-

Oigo un grito detrás de mi. Mi caballo se ha detenido. Siento que caigo pero unos brazos me recogen antes de caer completamente.

Siento una brisa acariciar mis piernas descubiertas. Miro entre la oscuridad intentando describir la cara de quien me sostiene. Un olor familiar provoca una vibración en mi sistema. Menta fresca, humo y vino. Sandor.

Su toque comienza a quemar sobre mi piel. Le oigo gritar pero no lo escucho. Colocó mis manos en sus hombros y bajo de encima de él cuidando cada paso que doy. Me apoyo en un árbol cercano dejando mi cuerpo descender poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.

Siento como si mis cuerdas vocales no pudiesen funcionar. Intento focalizarme en la voz de Sandor.

— Tenemos que acampar aquí. No creo que pueda seguir, esta temblando. -dice cabreado.-

— El campamento queda a poco de aquí, puede seguir perfectamente. -escuchó decir a Ser Jaime.-

Siento pisadas acercándose a mi y dos brazos sosteniéndome. Subo con cuidado a un caballo y siento a alguien subir detrás. Siento unos brazos sosteniéndome por la cintura y acercándome a él.

— Te...tengo frío. -digo con esfuerzo.-

— Tranquila, llegaremos dentro de poco. -dice en mi oído. Intento zafarme de su agarre pero me aprieta más contra él.-

— Suéltame. -susurró lloriqueando.-

— Cuando lleguemos al campamento te soltaré pero ahora mismo es la única forma de intentar mantener tu temperatura corporal. -dice firme.-

Nos volvemos a poner en marcha. Siento mi cuerpo balancearse de un lado a otro. No creo que pueda permanecer en estas condiciones mucho más. Me apoyo en su pecho cerrando los ojos. Comienzo a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Cuando abro los ojos veo a lo lejos puntos de color rojo. ¿Estamos llegando o estoy alucinando?

Siento a Extraño ponerse a galope, tengo que agarrarme a Sandor para no caer.

Un grupo de gente está frente a nosotros, entre ellos un hombre mayor de pelo rubio. Cierro los ojos comenzando a sentirme mareada, parece como si todo a mi alrededor diese vueltas. Después de un rato el hombre ya ha acabado de hablar con Jaime.

Sandor baja del caballo y me coge en brazos. Me escondo en su pecho cobijándome del frío norteño. Cuando abro los ojos estamos en una carpa con una gran cama y una mesa.

— Aalis mírame. -giro mi rostro hacia él.- Voy a darte un baño caliente, necesitas recuperar la temperatura corporal.

Niego y le empujó con la poca fuerza que me queda. Me tiro en la cama y intento meterme bajo las sábanas.

— Solo quiero dormir. -murmullo.-

— No puedes dormirte ahora. -me coge del brazo y me levanta. Veo a unas chicas llenar de agua caliente una tina que no había visto antes.- Puedes tener hipotermia. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.

Suelto un suspiro y asiento. Me apoyo en él mientras quita la capa de piel que llevaba, suelto mi pelo, siento como sus manos desabrochan los cordones de mi vestido. Le escucho soltar maldiciones. Me giro dándole de la espalda y retiro el pelo. Al final consigue soltar los nudos. Dejo caer el vestido quedando en los ropajes pequeños. Me los quito junto a las botas. El aire frío golpea mi piel provocando que suelte un gritito que se queda atascado en mi garganta. Ando con cuidado hacia la tina, cuando estoy enfrente me meto poco a poco notando mi piel arder.

Siento una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla según me voy hundiendo en el agua. El calor que abriga mi cuerpo es agradable pero doloroso. Una sinestesia en sí misma. La temperatura del agua está abrasando mi piel pero si no fuese así no recuperaría mi temperatura habitual.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo mi cuerpo dejarse llevar.

— No te puedes dormir. -me sobresalto al sentir su mano en mi barbilla.- Tu pulso es débil, debes permanecer despierta.

— Pero...tengo sueño. -murmuró terminando de cerrar los ojos completamente.-

Siento mi cuerpo temblar levemente. Abro los ojos tapándolos al instante por culpa del sol que entra por una de las entradas de la carpa. Espera...¿dónde estamos? Me giro lentamente. Sandor está durmiendo a mi lado abrazándome. ¿Lo arregle con él? El último recuerdo que tengo es en el bosque, estaba cabalgando en mi caballo y me abracé a su cuello. Me duele la cabeza y mi cuerpo es como si estuviera entumido. Mi frente parece estar ardiendo pero mis piernas están frías. Me levanto de la cama con esfuerzo. Unas mujeres aparecen por la puerta o bueno por la entrada y me miran.

— Pensamos que dormiría más. -niego aún algo aturdida- Tenemos que curarla y cuidarla hasta que se ponga correctamente. Lo primero de todo es que curemos las heridas de sus muslos. -frunzo el ceño sin saber a cuáles se refieren.- Las que se provocó por montar a caballo.

Me siento algo incomoda ante esta situación aunque se que sus intenciones son buenas. Me siento en un cofre que hay en la habitación y remangó el camisón. Ahogó un gemido al ver unas marcas rojas llenas de ampollas en mis muslos internos. No pensé que tuvieran ese aspecto tam horrible. La mujer más mayor se coloca entre mis piernas y empieza a curarme con delicadeza aunque no puedo evitar soltar algún gruñido de vez en cuando.

Cuando acaban me quedo sentada en el mismo sitio sintiendo lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas. Mis muslos están a carne viva y llena de ampollas. Me han echado unos ungüentos y me lo han lavado bien pero no creo que pueda seguir montando durante un tiempo.

Levanto la mirada cuando la mujer más mayor me trae algo de ropa, parece más abrigada que el vestido y la capa que tenía puesto ayer. Me han estado que llegue con indicios de hipotermia y que Sandor me dio un baño caliente y me intento mantener despierta pero que no lo consiguió.

— Gracias por todo. -digo amablemente.-

— No es nada cariño. -sonríe levemente y acaricia mi brazo.- Seguramente ahora te venga algo de fiebre y tengas que permanecer aquí un tiempo hasta que vuelvas a tu estado normal.

— Pero yo no me puedo quedar aquí -digo alarmada- tengo que ir con ellos.

— Han sido órdenes de Tywin Lannister. Sabe de tu situación y el maestre le ha encomendado que es mejor que se quede aquí.

Asiento lentamente y miro como se va. Me levanto con cuidado intentando no rozar mis muslos y me comienzo a cambiar. Camino hacia la mesa y me siento en una de las sillas. Comienzo a comer la comida que nos habían traído. Comienzo a comer poco a poco.

Escucho la cama hacer cierto ruido por lo que imagino que Sandor ya se habrá despierto y levantado.

Me levanto de la mesa y le miro.

— Gracias por cuidarme ayer, no era necesario. -digo mirando el suelo.-

— No hace falta que me des las gracias. -dice mientras se coloca la armadura.- Te tendrás que quedar un tiempo aquí hasta que te recuperes, me lo dijeron ayer. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Siento como si un fantasma hubiera atravesado mi cuerpo y en el camino haya dejado un frío horrible pero luego siento como si estuviese ardiendo.

— El maestre dijo que es normal que sientas constantes cambios de temperatura. -levanta la cabeza y me mira.- Lo sien...

— No Sandor. -digo cortándole.- No estoy lista para hablar del tema y teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió ayer mucho menos. Tú te irás a seguir buscando al bastardo y yo me quedaré aquí hasta que me recupere. Estaremos bien y nos dejará tiempo para pensar.

— Volveremos al campamento en una luna. Iremos a cuatro castillos que están bastante alejados entre sí y volveremos. No quiero dejarte tanto tiempo sola.

— Es tu deber. Yo no me moveré de aquí Sandor.

Suspiro pesadamente sentándome en una esquina de la cama. Escucho como coge su espada y como la abrocha a su cintura. Sus pisadas son pesadas y seguras, las oigo aproximarse a mi hasta que siento una sombra que me engulle. Cierro los ojos cuando siento sus labios en mi frente.

— Cuídate.

Cuando abro los ojos ya no esta a mi lado. Me levanto y corro a salida de la carpa. No se cuanto tiempo permanecí con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando llego a la salida de la carpa ya están lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para que escuche el pequeño "te quiero" que ha salido de mis labios.


	11. 11

11

Había transcurrido una luna desde que le vi irse del campamento de los Lannister.

Ha sido un tiempo difícil. Cada día que pasaba se me hacía más largo que el anterior. Los primeros días fueron normales, aún sentía el frío calado en mis huesos, como si el mismo invierno se hubiese instalado en mi sistema, pero poco a poco ese frío fue pasando, dejando que un ardiente fuego creciese en mi interior. Pasé un tiempo en cama, rodeada de maestres y mujeres que intentaban bajar el calor de mi cuerpo. Apenas comía y mucho menos me podía mover.

Lo peor de todo fue levantar la cabeza cada día y ver frente a la cama una sombra negra que me susurraba un suave 'ven'. Según fue bajando mi temperatura corporal más lejano era ese susurro, hasta que un día simplemente me desperté y no vi nada.

Las mujeres me arreglaban cada día y me hacían salir a dar un paseo por el campamento militar. Hablaba con ellas sobre como recordaba mi hogar y lo cálido que se sentía a pesar de su localización, y ellas me hablaban de las maravillas del Sur y la capital. Me prometieron que algún día me llevarían con ellas y me enseñarían todas esas maravillas.

Cuando conseguí recuperarme del todo ya no necesitaba que me sujetasen cuando andaba y comencé a ayudar en las tareas del campamento.Ya no hablaba solo con ellas. La gente dejó de alejarse de mi cuando la fiebre paso. No los culpo, Tywin dio órdenes de que no se hablase de mi estado de salud y nadie salvo quien entraba en esa carpa sabía lo que me había ocurrido.

Tywin me ofreció la posibilidad de formarme y acepté. Ahora cada noche voy a su carpa y me enseña todo lo que en su momento enseñó a sus hijos.

El día había amanecido nublado y el sol que hubo ayer en lo alto del cielo se había ido sin dejar rastro. El invierno se acerca y por donde quiera que mirases podías apreciarlo. Los pájaros emigrando al sur, los ríos aumentando su caudal, el frío que acompañaba las noche ya era diario...Todo te recordaba que el invierno estaba por venir.

El vestido de lana abrigaba mi cuerpo dándole una dulce sensación a mis sentidos. Fue un regalo de Lord Tywin. Trence mi cabello y me apresure en la salir cuanto antes de mi carpa.

Como cada mañana fui a desayunar con Lord Tywin, solíamos hablar de mi clases y me contaba anécdotas de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Gracias a esas cosas y esas historias he conseguido coger algo de cariño a Ser Jaime aunque luego realmente sea algo...prepotente.

Cuando llegue a su carpa me estaba esperando con el plato lleno de comida como siempre. El desayuno transcurrió apaciblemente.

— Jaime siempre ha sido así pero Cercei siempre piensa en cada pequeña cosa, observa... -le escuchaba atentamente antes de que sus palabras fueran interrumpidas por una trompeta retumbando en la colina. Tywin se levantó rápidamente y buscó un papel entre su mesa de trabajo.-

— ¿Qué ocurre mi señor?

— No esperamos a nadie. Jaime me envió la última carta hace una semana y me dijo que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo para volver.

Le mire alarmada temiéndome lo peor. Tywin salió rápidamente de la carpa y comenzó a dar órdenes. Intente salir de allí pero uno de sus caballeros me hizo permanecer dentro de ella. Me senté en una de las sillas esperando a recibir alguna noticia. Se escuchaba revuelo y gritos de los altos mandos dando órdenes sin parar. ¿Los Stark nos estarían atacando? No tenía ni idea.

La impaciencia comenzó a filtrarse en mi sistema, no podía permanecer ahí sentada sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí fuera. No se escucha ni un alma en todo el campamento, y entonces me empecé a preguntar qué habría ocurrido o dónde estaría todo el mundo. Lord Tywin me dijo que las guerras no suelen tener lugar en los campamentos a no ser que fuese una emboscada y precisamente esto lo había sido. La trompeta provenía de uno de los escuderos de los Lannister ,pero el puesto se encontraba muy lejos de aquí, no obstante al tener una buena acústica en la colina se podía apreciar perfectamente. Quizá aún no hayan llegado porque aún se encontraban lejos.

Decido volver a sentarme en la silla, mis pensamientos y mi imaginación se han disparado. Necesito relajarme y dejar de pensar en ello, en cuanto todo esté bien Tywin o alguien vendrá a avisarme.

Cuando me desperté estaba tumbada en la gran cama de Tywin, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí ? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Recordé que después de unos minutos esperando en la silla me decidí por sentarme en la cama pero al final mi cuerpo me traicionó y me acabé quedando dormida.

Frote mis ojos y escuche atentamente. Se volvía a escuchar a gente fuera haciendo sus tareas normales, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Asome mi cabeza y vi que ya nadie guardaba la entrada. Salí lentamente confundida, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza pero de repente todo desapareció cuando le vi a lo lejos, Ser Jaime.

¡Por los Antiguos Dioses! ¡Han vuelto!

Mi cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar y salí corriendo por el campamento en su busca. La tierra estaba húmeda y eso disminuía la rapidez de mis pasos. Pero cuando llegue a nuestra carpa la decepción se hizo palpable en mi interior, no estaba allí. Había recorrido todo el campamento corriendo hasta llegar aquí y si no estaba aquí no sabía donde podría estar.

Salgo de mi carpa mirando el suelo resignada. Pensé que tal vez se encontraría aquí o habría venido a buscarme pero al parecer no fue así. Camino de vuelta la carpa de Lord Tywin viendo como todo el mundo festeja su vuelta. Una vida entre leones, quien lo iba a decir.

Cuando estoy cerca de llegar a la carpa veo como un cuerpo esbelto y fuerte se alza entre la multitud. Es él. Después de un mes sigo sintiendo esas mariposas en mi estómago cuando le veo. Mi cuerpo reacciona por si solo y comienzo a correr en su búsqueda. A medio camino se da cuenta de mi presencia girándose hacia mi, tiene una herida en la mejilla y se le ve tan cansando.

Salto sobre él abrazándole cuando llegó, escondo levemente mi cara en su cuello sintiendo sus fuertes brazos sostenerme. Me separo levemente para poder mirarle. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro al ver que es él realmente, que ha vuelto para estar conmigo. Una de sus manos sube hasta mi nuca y me acerca a él para besarme.

¡Dioses! Nunca algo se había sentido tan terriblemente bien. Coloco mis manos en sus mejillas besándole.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre antes de separarnos pero ha parecido una eternidad. Nuestras miradas conectan y en sus ojos puedo ver cansancio y felicidad, ha sido un largo camino. Bajo de encima de él y acaricio una de sus manos sin poder apartar mis ojos de él.

— Te he echado de menos. -susurró ganándome una sonrisa leve de su parte. Deposita un leve beso en mi frente y me atrae hacía si.-

Lord Tywin nos dice que esta noche habrá una gran fiesta para celebrar la vuelta de todos ellos. Sin separarme de él caminamos hacia la carpa que nos pertenece. El silencio que nos rodea no es incómodo. Acaricio con ternura su mano sin poder apartar mi mirada de él. Entramos en la carpa. De la bañera sale un espeso vapor que me da a entender que han echado agua caliente en ella. Cuando me giro Sandor me esta mirando. Me acerco colocándome de puntillas, no le recordaba tan alto pienso; y le beso acariciando su brazo. Sus brazos bajan hacía mi cintura y me apegan a él posesivamente.

— No sabes cuanto he deseado volver a besarte. -dice en mis labios antes de devorarlos con fervor.-

Sus manos bajan suben hasta los cordones de mi vestido comenzando a soltarlos con agilidad. Siento como el vestido comienza a bajar por mis hombros dejando mis hombros expuestos. No tarda mucho en atacar mi cuello dejando besos húmedos por toda la extensión. Sus manos descienden hacía mi culo y lo aprietan provocando que un gemido salga de mis labios.

— Tienes que bañarte. -digo en un susurro. Siento arder mi vagina pero ahora mismo tiene que descansar y no tardarán en venir a curarle la herida de la mejilla.

— Báñate conmigo. -dice aún con su boca pegada a mi cuello. Río leve y asiento complaciéndole.- Vamos.

Le ayudo a quitarse la pesada armadura a pesar que él sabe quitársela solo perfectamente. Cuando solo le quedan sus ropajes menores me comienzo a quitar la ropa dejándola colocada a en la silla. Sandor ya se ha metido en el agua por lo que voy hacia él. Cuando llego me quito los ropajes pequeños y me meto poco a poco en la tina. Cierro los ojos ante la sensación de calor que recorre mi cuerpo. Siento sus manos colocarse en mi cadera y atraerme hacia él haciendo que quede sentada sobre su regazo. Al abrir mis ojos le veo mirarme con cansancio, debe de haber sido un viaje muy largo.

— Debes estar muy cansado Ser. -digo lo último en un tono burlón recordando lo mucho que odia que le llamen así. Le escucho reír levemente.-

— No me llames Ser corderito, pero si, estoy muy cansado. Ha sido un mes duro, apenas hemos parado de cabalgar. -dice con los ojos cerrados-

— ¿Y la herida de la mejilla? -digo pasando la pastilla de jabón por su cuerpo.-

— Unos hombres de los Starks. -notó su cuerpo tensarse pero no tarda en volver a estar relajado.- Según veníamos nos encontramos con una partida y nos atacaron.

Aprieto mis labios concentrándome en dejar su cuerpo limpio y fresco. Tywin me dijo que el joven lobo se había casado con una curandera y que desde ese momento, había perdido la guerra. Pero Robb seguía ganando batallas.

Cuando acabo de limpiar su cuerpo una muchacha, de una edad cercana a la mía, entra en la carpa y dice que viene a curar a Sandor. Él al principio gruñe pero le convenzo de que es mejor curar las heridas antes de que se infecten. Me aparto de su lado y le dejo salir. Río leve al ver la cara de la chica cuando Sandor sale completamente desnudó de la bañera.

Salgo de la bañera envolviéndome en una tela. Me comienzo a secar y camino hacia el baúl donde tengo mis ropajes, decido coger uno de los vestidos que he adquirido a lo largo de este mes. Cuando la chica acaba con Sandor me ayuda a ponerme el corsé y el vestido.

Decido hacerme dos pequeñas trenzas con dos mechones de mi pelo sobre la oreja y juntarlas. Me acerco al espejo y miro como me queda todo, el vestido es de tonalidades marrones, el vestido entero es de un tono marrón claro pero tiene estampadas como hojas de un tono más oscuro, no tiene un escote muy pronunciado ya que en él tiene como una tela plegada varías veces, las mangas son algo amplías en la zona de las manos, queda justo de tronco y en la falda queda con vuelo.

Veo a Sandor mirarme, me giro y le sonrío.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Pareces una dama del sur. -me observa detenidamente.- ¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas?

— Fueron un regalo de Tywin, a mi me gustan. -sonrío.-

— Me lo imaginé.

— Fue muy amable al prestármela. -Frunzo levemente el ceño.-

No quiero discutir con él así que dejo el tema a un lado y decido ayudarle a vestirse para así poder ir a la fiesta que Lord Tywin celebra.

Caminamos hacia la gran carpa que se ha dispuesto en el centro del campamento. Al entrar un ambiente de jolgorio nos envuelve.

Los hombres ocupan gran parte de la carpa cantando sus canciones y bebiendo mientras las mujeres sirven la comida y se encargan de los borrachos. Caminamos hacia la mesa principal donde nos espera Lord Tywin, a su lado hay un asiento vacío que me indica que ocupe. No quiero separarme de Sandor ahora que ha vuelto pero me anima saber que solo estará a tres asientos de mi.

La cena es amena y festiva. Después de haber acabado con la comida, la bebida comenzó a fluir con más rapidez. Los caballeros se iban a las zonas más oscuras de las carpas para poder aparearse con alguna mujer. Tywin me había enseñado a mantener mis formas y no dejar que las circunstancias influyeran en mis modales, pero a pesar de eso me había costado mantener la sonrisa cuando vi como un hombre se corría en el pie de una chica.

Lord Tywin se levantó y se aclaró la garganta pero el alboroto ahogó su llamada de atención. Siento como se comienza a cabrear por el descontrol en el que se ha hundido su tropa. Veo como coge la copa y da dos fuertes golpes en la mesa haciendo que la carpa se quede en un profundo silencio. Todos se giran a mirar a su general mientras las mujeres llenan las copas de cada uno de ellos. Me levanto cuando todos los demás lo hacen.

— Han sido semanas duras para nuestro ejército. El joven lobo sigue ganando batallas y dejándonos como inútiles ante todo el mundo, pero eso se acabó, el joven lobo tiene su agujero ya cavado desde que se casó con esa curandera. -Todos ríen y gritan un 'sí'.- Él mismo ha firmado su sentencia de muerte, y nosotros vamos a acercarlo a ella. -Miro a Tywin.- Hoy vamos a celebrar eso, también vamos a celebrar la vuelta de mi primogénito y de la guardia del rey, y no olvidarnos de celebrar del compromiso de Roose Bolton. Brindemos. Por el verdadero y único Rey Joffrey Baratheon.

Dejo que el líquido recorra mi garganta. Me vuelvo a sentar y coloco mis manos en mi regazo pensando.

Al final de la noche poca gente queda en la carpa y he llegado a un punto en el que no entiendo las palabras de Tywin. Él ya se ha ido pero no puedo esperar a saber la razón. Me levanto pidiendo disculpas y voy hacia la carpa de Tywin. Cuando llego me alivia ver que aún está despierto.

— ¿Lord Tywin, puedo pasar?

— Claro. -Entro con cuidado y me siento frente a él.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho mi señor.

— ¿En qué? -Deja la pluma en el tintero para mirarme.-

— Dijo que brindábamos por la cercana muerte de Robb, la vuelta de su hijo y de la guardia del rey, y por el compromiso de Roose Bolton. -Le miro pensando.- Pero Lord Roose Bolton está casado con Walda Frey y ¿por qué quiere celebrar el compromiso de alguien que está en el otro bando?

— Porque -sonríe- dentro de poco estará de nuestro lado, yo me encargaré de darle una mujer que pueda darle descendientes.

— Pero está Walda Frey.

— No durará mucho tiempo.

— ¿La va a matar?

— Un accidente de caza pequeña Aalis. -le miro fijamente-

— ¿Y su hija Cercei está de acuerdo con casarla con él?

— ¿Quién dijo nada de Cercei?

— Entonces...

— Tú te casarás con él Aalis.


	12. 12

12

Le miro completamente confundida.

—Pero señor, usted no puede hacer eso.

— Claro que puedo y lo haré.

Sale de detrás de su escritorio y da vueltas a mi alrededor.

— Iremos a Desembarco del Rey y diré a mi nieto que te apellide Lannister. -coloca sus manos en el respaldo de mi silla.- Le prometeré una mujer joven y fértil a cambio de que se venga a nuestro bando y traicione al joven lobo. -Miro la mesa en silencio.- Te casarás con él y cuando el joven lobo muera le nombraré guardián del norte, tendremos el norte apalabrado. Con mi apellido en tu nombre me darás el norte. -Se coloca frente a mi y se sienta en la gran mesa.- Casaré a Sansa con mi hijo Tyrion, ese bastardo debe casarse ya y de esa forma, junto con tu boda, tendremos el norte entero controlado por La Corona. -Tragó saliva.- Mi sobrino se casará con Margaery Tyrell y mi hija con su hermano, Loras Tyrell. -Se agacha quedando a mi altura.- No eres una Lannister, no llevas mi sangre pero llevarás mi apellido, no quiero que discutas conmigo, te casarás con él y le darás unos cuantos hijos.

Noto mi garganta temblar mientras miro a un punto fijo en la mesa, siento su mano colocarse en mi mejilla y le miro.

— Es por el bien del reino.

— Pero...

— He dicho que no me discutas. -dice levantándose y yiendo hacia su cama.- Tienes preparada una carpa aquí al lado para ti sola, dentro de poco serás una mujer prometida y no quiero que un perro te quite la honra. Vete a dormir niña, mañana salíamos hacia la capital.

Me levanto sintiendo mi cuerpo paralizado. Uno mis manos y las coloco sobre mi vientre.

— Si mi señor, duerma bien.

Salgo de la carpa de Lord Tywin sintiendo mi vientre contraerse. Una de las mujeres que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo me dirige hacia mi nueva estancia. Está a dos carpas de la de Lord Tywin. Después de tanto tiempo sin ver a Sandor ahora me separan de él y esta vez para siempre. Entro en la carpa y con la ayuda de la mujer me despojo de mis prendas y me pongo el camisón. Me cepillo el pelo mientras me miro en el espejo.

— La noche es oscura y alberga horrores.

Y por desgracia esa frase se ha hecho muy presente esta noche.

Los primeros rayos de sol habían comenzado a salir cuando me levanté de la cama, apenas había dormido en toda la noche pensando en las palabras de Tywin. Como cada mañana me di un baño y me vestí con una de las elegantes prendas que Lord Tywin me había regalado.

Salí de mi carpa y caminé por el campamento hasta llegar a la hoguera que las mujeres preparaban cada mañana para poder preparar el desayuno. No me demoro y comienzo a ayudar a partir los panes. Cuando todo está listo voy hacia la carpa de Tywin para desayunar con él como cada mañana pero al entrar en ella encuentro un gran revuelo, camino hacia la gran mesa y me quedo junto a Jaime.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ser Jaime?

— El perro se ha ido.

— ¿Qué? -Le miro buscando algún rastro de broma en sus fracciones pero no la hay.- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? No tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿No te contó porque estaba aquí? -Niego.- En la batalla del Aguasnegras se fue en mitad de ella, el rey se cabreó tanto que mandó que fueran en su busca, cuando le encontraron le sentenciaron a pasar el resto de su vida al lado del rey. Cuando llegamos a la taberna donde trabajabas pareció tener una fijación por ti por eso te trajimos en busca del bastardo, pero al parecer al saber que te casarás ha decidido salir por patas en cuanto ha podido.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Estamos en la guerra y no tenemos suficientes medios para ir tras él, y él lo sabía. -Asiento levemente. Me mira y se agacha acercándose a mi oreja.- Ve a desayunar con las otras mujeres, dentro de un rato partiremos...hermana

Salgo de la carpa sintiéndome abrumada y angustiada. Se ha ido. Ni siquiera se despidió de mi. Se ha ido, y esta vez para siempre. Camino hacia el grupo de mujeres que comen animadamente, me siento algo alejada y como mirando el suelo. Algunas de las mujeres vendrán con nosotros pero otras muchas se quedarán aquí cuidando de los soldados heridos. Espero que si los Stark atacan no las maten. Esas mujeres me han cuidado como si de sus hijas se tratase y les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Lord Tywin me avisa de que ya partimos por lo que me despido de las mujeres y les doy las gracias. Camino hacia los jinetes y subo sobre mi caballo. Con una tela recojo mi pelo y nos ponemos en marcha. Tenemos una quincena de viaje por delante, y ya se me está haciendo eterno.

Una semana después.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que salimos del campamento Lannister. Debo de admitir que este viaje fue mucho más ameno que el que hice con La guardia real. Iba al lado de Tywin y Jaime que me contaban la historia de la casa Lannister y de vez en cuando Jaime soltaba un chascarrillo. Las clases no habían desaparecido a pesar de estar de viaje y parar solo para dormir y comer, Lord Tywin se había asegurado de que me quedasen claras las normas de comportamiento y matrimonio. Al parecer el joven lobo había ido a Riverrun al entierro de su abuelo, por lo que en cualquier momento podríamos encontrarnos con alguna pequeña tropa de su ejército. A consecuencia de ello, Robb dejó al mando en Harrenhal a Roose Bolton por lo que Tywin tiene pensado ir hacia allí para hacerle la oferta. Lord Tywin me ha contado que han estado hablando por cartas. Solo espero que no nos corten el cuello nada más entrar en Harrenhal.

— Mi padre era un necio, nunca busco la fama de nuestra casa y no imponía respeto, era un ser débil y una rata que no se merecía nada. -le escucho atentamente.- Era el centro de la burla de muchos de los abanderados y a él no le importaba, trataba bien a todos a pesar de que todos se reían de él.

— Pero por eso no tuvo que ser un mal señor de la roca.

— Lo fue, dejaba dinero a todo el maldito mundo y ninguno de ellos se lo devolvía, perdimos mucho dinero gracias a él.

— El dinero...

— El dinero es importante niña -dice cortándome.- El dinero te otorga poder y prestigio, el regalo nuestro dinero y nos dejo sin nada. -Me mira.- Dentro de poco serás una Lannister, debes aprender a no confiar en muchos y no dejarte engañar. -Asiento leve.

— ¿Qué ocurrió después?

— Él me mando a la capital para servir como copero al rey Aegon V Targaryen pero cuando pude confronté a mi padre y juré devolver el honor a mi casa. Mate a bandidos que se llevaban el oro de Roca Casterly y exigí que pagaran los préstamos que el necio de mi padre había dado. -Suelta un largo suspiro y me mira.- Varias casas se rebelaron. ¡Ja! Como si tuvieran que hacer algo contra mí. -dice soltando una carcajada, rio leve escuchándole.- Destruí sus casas y provoque la extinción de ambas.

— Y luego le nombraron mano del Rey.

— Así es y cuando mi padre falleció me convertí en Señor de Roca Casterly. -sonrío levemente mirándole.-

— ¿Algún día iremos?

— Dentro de poco te casarás -Me mira.- y tendrás que permanecer al lado de tu marido.

— Aparte de que en época de guerra no creo que sea muy seguro ir allí. -Dice Ser Jaime.- Robb Stark tiene una partida de sus abanderados por esa zona, nos cortarían la garganta si nos acercamos por allí.

Asiento leve acariciando a mi caballo. Uno de lo jinetes avisa de que estamos al llegar a Harrenhal, mi piel se eriza y me encojo en la silla sintiéndome pequeña y indefensa. Tengo que poner en práctica todo lo que Tywin me ha enseñado, tengo que luchar y ser fuerte, aportar seguridad y ser una buena mujer.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, el olor que emana de las murallas el lúgubre y apenas es respirable. Levanto la mira observando las altas torres y murallas. Por fortuna solo el ejército de los Bolton se encuentra aquí, de haber habido más nuestras cabezas ya estarían en una pica y habrían descubierto los planes de Roose Bolton. Los primeros en entrar son Jaime y Tywin, seguidos de sus caballeros más fieles. Cuando entro yo ya se han ido a hablar, bajo del caballo bajo la atenta mirada de los que se encuentran en el patio entrenando y trabajando. Una mujer se acerca a mi y me dice que la acompañe, me pongo firme y voy tras ella uniendo mis manos en mi vientre. Me dirige por los pasillos del castillo hasta una puerta. Me indica que tengo que esperar hasta que se me permita pasar, le agradezco y veo como se marcha. Me acerco a la puerta y escucho atentamente.

— Es del norte, de Último hogar me dijo mi hijo. Está familiarizada con la gente de allí.

— No entiendo en que me ayuda eso.

— Vamos de camino a Desembarco del Rey para que la pongan mi apellido. Cuando os caséis ella te acercará al pueblo a ti, les hará ver que no eres un traidor, que Robb Stark iba a llevar al Norte al pozo. Será mi hija adoptiva, dentro de una semana estará forrada en oro y tú puedes ser su marido.

— La oferta que me ofreces es interesante pero estoy casado.

— Cierto, Walda Frey. -escucho una silla moverse.- Sería fácil deshacerse de ella, un día de cacería, un jabalí que aparece en mal momento...

— Vaya -escucho como se ríe mientras muerdo mi labio.- una muerte al estilo Robert Baratheon.

— Nadie sospecharía y seguirías teniendo el apoyo de Walder Frey.

Hay un largo rato de silencio.

— Me has contado que trabajo en una taberna, ¿sigue teniendo la honra?

— Por lo que sé, si.

— ¿Y es guapa?

— Eso lo podréis comprobar vos. -escucho pasos y me separo de la puerta. Se abre lentamente permitiéndome ver a Lord Tywin.- Pasa Aalis, por favor.

Asiento levemente y entró mirando el suelo. Siento la mano de Tywin en mis lumbares por lo que levanto la cabeza encontrándome con un hombre más joven de lo que me esperaba, su piel es tersa y pálida pero lo que me llama la atención son sus ojos, misteriosos y pálidos.

Su mirada cae sobre mi. Todas las normas que me ha enseñado Tywin se van de un plumazo. Siento su mano apretarme en las lumbares haciendo que reaccione. Me acerco a él y hago una leve reverencia.

— Mi señor.

Coge mi mano con delicadeza y deja un beso en la palma de ella.

— Mi señora.

Me mira en silencio. Una sonrisa surca su cara y mira detrás de mi.

— Te daré la cabeza de Robb Stark en una bandeja de plata.

Vuelve a mirarme y coloca su mano en mi mejilla.

— ¿Me permite hablar con mi prometida? -me giro a mirar a Tywin con una mirada suplicante.-

— Por supuesto. Aalis, te espero en los establos.

Vuelvo a mirarle antes de que se cierre la puerta. Roose va hacia una mesa con comida y sirve dos copas de vino. Me acerco a la ventana y miro en silencio. Cuando se coloca a mi lado me tiende la copa. La cojo y bebo un poco para calmar los nervios.

— De ser tabernera a ser una Lannister. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— La guardia del rey fue a la taberna donde trabajaba y di una pista o algo. -Le miro y río leve.- Bueno ahora me entero de que era por otra cosa pero me llevaron con ellos. Una noche me entro hipotermia mientras cabalgamos hacia el campamento de los Lannister y me quedé allí durante un mes. -Vuelvo a mirar hacia la ventana.- Lord Tywin me formó y lo sigue haciendo, hace una semana me enteré de nuestro futuro compromiso y de su plan. -Me giro y le vuelvo a mirar.-

— ¿Y estas de acuerdo con ello?

— Por supuesto mi señor. Todo es por el bien del reino.

— Nunca he tenido un hijo que viviese, un bastardo pero no uno biológico. -Me mira y coloca su mano en mi vientre. Le miro.- Pero tú llevarás mis hijos en tu vientre.

— Será un honor para mí.

— ¿Eres doncella?

— Si mi señor.

Asiente levemente y deja nuestras copas en una de las mesas. Me coge de la mano y me sienta en la mesa central. Le miro alarmada cuando comienza a levantar mis faldas. Sus manos recorren mis muslos, me mantengo firme a pesar de que interiormente estoy temblando.

— Tranquila mi señora. Solo quiero comprobar si lo que dice es verdad.

Le miro y asiento. Va hacia la mesa y coge una tela blanca. Se acerca y aparta mis ropajes pequeños.

— Mírame. -digo sintiendo sus manos frías recorrer mi piel.-

Levanta la mirada y siento la tela en mis zonas. Me agarro a su muñeca sin dejar de mirarle cuando introduce un dedo en mi. Abro mi boca mirándole. Siento como lo hunde más en mi hasta que da con lo que buscaba. Veo como una sonrisa leve se forma en sus labios. Suelto su muñeca cuando se aleja de mi y ve una pequeña mancha roja en la tela.

— Perfecto.

Tira la tela al fuego. Me da la mano y me ayuda a bajar de encima de la mesa. Me coloco los ropajes pequeños y la falda.

— Ve con Lord Tywin mi señora. No quiero que nadie sepa que habéis estado por aquí. -Asiento leve y hago una leve reverencia antes de ir hacia la puerta.- Tenga un buen viaje.

— Gracias mi señor. -le miro.- Muy pronto nos veremos.

Abro la puerta encontrándome con una mujer de estatura media y gordita. Sonrío levemente.

— Lady Walda.

Hago una leve reverencia y voy hacia los establos. Cuando llego Lord Tywin está cepillando a su caballo mientras Jaime habla con él.

— Hermanita. -dice Jaime cuando me ve llegar.-

— Ser Jaime, Lord Tywin. -Los saludo.-

— ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? -pregunta Tywin aún cepillando los caballos.-

— Creo que bien, se le veía feliz. Ha dicho que yo llevaré sus hijos en mi vientre.

— Vámonos de aquí. -dice subiéndose a su caballo. Subo al mío y vamos hacia la salida.-

Allí esperan Lord Roose Bolton y Lady Walda. Paramos los caballos y Lord Tywin ofrece la mano a mi prometido cerrando el negocio. Lord Roose besa mi mano. Sonrío a Walda antes de poner a galope al caballo y seguir a Lord Tywin.

Me coloco al lado de Tywin. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

— Rumbo a la capital. -grita avisando a sus tropas.-


	13. 13

13

El viaje había sido largo y duro. Los últimos días había comenzando a llover fuertemente provocando que los carros se quedasen atascados en barrizales y que el barro hiciera ir más lento a los caballos. Pero después de tanto trabajo aquí estábamos, en Desembarco del Rey.

La capital. El nido de ratas al que llaman capital, según Tywin. Según entramos a la cuidad Jaime se había ido, por fortuna él se conocía esto pero yo estoy tan perdida como una hormiga en una colmena. Todo me parecen callejuelas iguales. La gente te mira con desprecio o con odio, a diferencia de la gente del norte.

Cuando llegamos a la Fortaleza Roja varias personas nos recibieron. Al parecer era el consejo privado del rey y unos cuantos sirvientes me dijo una mujer mayor que me acompaña a mi cámara en la torre de la mano. Al entrar en la que sería mi habitación, en el corto período que estuviese en la capital, me quede boquiabierta al ver el lujo que rodeaba la estancia. Todo era luminoso y se notaba que era caro. Pero como bien dijo Lord Tywin a mi prometido, dentro de poco estaré forrada de dinero por lo que me tendré que acostumbrar a las riquezas y a las cosas bonitas.

Abro los ojos lentamente. No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, pero no me quejo, necesitaba dormir. Me levanto con cuidado y salgo al balcón. Miro la ciudad desde arriba.

— Desde aquí arriba es más bonita que desde ahí abajo. -dice una voz a mi espalda.-

— Malle. -sonrío y me acerco para abrazarla.-

— Me encargare de su cuidado personal mientras esté aquí. -me sonríe abrazándome.- Lord Tywin la requiere en su cámara personal.

— No puedo ir así, huelo a oso. -reímos.-

— Pediré que la traigan agua caliente y así se podrá bañar. -me acaricia la mano y sale del cuarto.-

Sonrío leve. Cuando estuve mala en el campamento ella fue quien me cuidaba el día entero y cuando no lo estuve, también me cuidaba. Voy hacia el baúl donde tengo mis pertenencias y miro los diferentes vestidos. Todos son abrigados, especiales para aguantar las dificultades climatológicas del norte. Elijo el que parece más fresco. Lo coloco en la cama junto al corsé y una ropa pequeña limpia. Me acerco a la mesa donde está el espejo y acaricio la madera mirando el contenido de la mesa. Cojo el cepillo y acaricio las puas. Le dejo donde estaba y huelo los diferentes perfumes.

— Eso son sales de baño niña. -dice Malle detrás de mi.-

— Pensé que eran perfumes. -río leve. Cuando las muchachas han echado el agua en la bañera me desnudó con la ayuda de Malle. Me meto en la tina.- Hoy seré una Lannister y ni siquiera sé diferenciar las sales de baño de un perfume. -veo como echa uno de los botes en el agua.-

— No te frustres niña. Hace apenas tres meses estabas en una taberna limpiando los orinales de los viajeros.

— Por eso mismo lo digo -la miro.- hay cientos de mujeres más bellas y inteligentes y finas que yo pero Lord Tywin me eligió a mi para llevar su apellido.

— Simplemente estabas en el sitio correcto en el momento oportuno. -dice cepillándome el cabello.- Pero muchas mujeres han pasado por el campamento, se ofreció a darte clases y educarte como educo a sus hijos, él vio algo en ti niña. Es un halago que te quiera dar su apellido.

— No lo niego pero ¿y si no estoy a la altura?

— Lo estás. Eres inteligente, hermosa y te sabes cuidar tu sola.

Sonrío leve mirando el agua. Cuando acabo de bañarme salgo de la tina, me seco rápidamente y me cepillo el cabello. Malle me ayuda a ponerme el corsé y el vestido. Acaricio la tela, es de un tono rosado con bordados en los hombros de un tono verde oliva, las mangas son anchas con los extremos en los mismos colores que los bordados. Levanto levemente los brazos para que Malle pueda poner el cinturón que está formado por dos piezas de acero en forma de armadura. Acomodo mi pelo dejándole suelto y me echo algo de perfume.

Me despido de Malle y voy a los aposentos de Lord Tywin.

Llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar Lord...? -No acabo la frase cuando la puerta es abierta por una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Una aura de prepotencia y altanería la rodea. Miro a Lord Tywin que se encuentra tras ella.-

— Aalis, esta es mi hija, Cersei Lannister. -la miro y sonrío levemente. Hago una leve reverencia.-

— Mi señora es un placer conocerla, Lord Tywin me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Sale de la habitación ignorándome. Miro a Tywin confundida pensando que tal vez he hecho algo mal.

— Pasa, el desayuno ya está listo.

Desayunamos hablando de lo que ocurrirá esta tarde. Me dice que Cersei está de acuerdo con el plan pero que nunca me aceptará como una Lannister. Y sinceramente no pretendo que lo haga. Lord Tywin me explica el procedimiento que tenemos que realizar y me habla de la carta que le ha llegado de mi prometido, que se encuentra profundamente satisfecho con el trato. Termino de comer la fruta mirando la mesa.

— ¿Nerviosa?

— No lo sabe bien. -río leve y le miro.- Hace apenas tres meses era una camarera que se aburría de la vida en la taberna y ahora me voy a convertir en una Lannister y me casaré con un señor importante.

— La vida da muchas vueltas.

— Sabes... -le miro.- mis padres odiaban a los Lannister, bueno, nos odiaban. Decían que eran unos seres sin corazón a los que solo les interesaba el dinero y el poder. -Sonrío triste.- Me he convertido en lo que odiaban.

— No negare lo que decían tus padres. -Se levanta y va hacia la mesa donde tiene sus documentos.- ¿Qué les ocurrió?

— Tenía ocho años y vivía con mis padres en Último Hogar. -Me levantó y caminó por la habitación recordando.- Una mañana fui al río a limpiar un juguete que se me había manchado de barro y cuando volví unos hombres y mujeres habían llegado a la aldea.

— ¿Salvajes?

— Salvajes. -Me giró para mirarle.- Mataron a todo el mundo, mi padre intentó correr hacia el río para ponerme a salvo pero uno de ellos le cogió y le cortó el cuello. -Tragó saliva.- Me vio según se desangraba, murió mirándome. Mi madre intentó esconderse detrás de carro pero la vieron y la apuñalaron cuarenta y cinco veces.

— ¿Contaste las veces? -Asiento mirando a la nada.-

— Cuando estaba muerta violaron su cadáver. Yo salí corriendo al bosque y me pasé un mes comiendo frutos y algún ratón que podía encontrar y matar. -Me siento en la silla frente a su escritorio y le miro.- Luego llegué a la taberna y me enseñaron a trabajar y otras cosas.

— ¿Otras cosas?

— Si, ella me enseño a complacer a un hombre sexualmente. Pero me negué a aceptar ese tipo de trabajos.

— Harás muy feliz a Roose. -dice apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y juntando sus manos.- Eres fuerte, valiente, sabes cuidarte tu sola, le darás el apoyo de pueblo norteño, le darás hijos y encima sabes como complacerlo en la cama. -Suelta una carcajada.- Será el señor más feliz de los jodidos siete reinos. -Río junto a él.- Es tarde niña, ve a tu cámara y prepárate para luego.

— Gracias por el desayuno mi señor. -Me levantó y voy hacia la puerta.-

— Denada...hija. -Le sonrío leve y voy hacia mi cámara.-

Al llegar no hay nadie. Entro y cierro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sobre la cama hay un vestido rojo. Me acerco y le cojo con cuidado, es muy delicado y suave, la tela es de un tono rojo sangre, tiene detalles dorados en la zona de las manos y en los brazos tiene bordados unos leones de ese mismo color, y en el pecho tiene como una pequeña armadura integrada. Al parecer las mujeres no están a salvo ni en el sur. Le coloco en la cama dejándolo estirado. Me deshago del vestido que tengo puesto quitándome también el corsé. Cojo uno de mis vestidos antiguos y me lo pongo, no es nada lujoso y me parece perfecto para la ocasión. Recojo todo mi pelo y pongo una cinta azul.

Me aseguro de que no haya nadie por los pasillos y corro hacia la salida de la fortaleza. Al llegar hablo con uno de los guardias de la puerta para que luego a la vuelta me permita entrar. Camino por las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Todo tiene un aspecto lúgubre y triste, la ciudad huele mal y estando aquí abajo, me recuerda al nido de ratas del que me hablo Tywin. No tiene nada en atractivo, pensé que tal vez fuera más bonito o agradable pero no es así.

Camino de nuevo a la Fortaleza Roja pero a mitad de camino ya no me acuerdo por donde había que ir. Camino entre la gente sintiendo de vez en cuando algún empujón o pisotón. No sabía por donde iba pero podía jurar que me adentraba más y más en la capital. Busco alguna señal o algo que me indique por donde debo ir, de repente siento el pie húmedo y rezo a los dioses antiguos y nuevos para que no haya sido tan tonta de haber metido un pie en el agua, pero al parecer hoy los dioses no estaban a mi favor. El bajo del vestido se me había mojado junto con los zapatos. Necesito salir de aquí. Veo una escalinata al final de la calle así que decido subir por ella, la escalinata va a dar a una pequeña plaza. Miro a todos los lados pero apenas hay gente, alguna mujer y algún hombre que se manosean en plena calle. Frunzo el ceño y subo con cuidado a un banco de piedra que hay en uno de los extremos, he tenido suerte de que este lugar esté como elevado y así puedo ver la ciudad correctamente. ¡La Fortaleza Roja está casi a la otra punta de la ciudad! ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? No creo haber caminado tanto y encima es muy tarde, no creo que llegue a tiempo a mi nombramiento. Soy un desastre de persona. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegar hasta allí.

— Se la ve frustrada mi señora.

Bajo la mirada encontrándome con un hombre mirándome atentamente. Es menudo y ciertamente atractivo, sus ojos verdosos me observan esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Le conozco?

— Usted a mi no pero yo a usted si. -Me tiende una mano. La acepto y bajo del banco con cuidado.- Soy Lord Petyr Baelish, consejero de la moneda, y usted es la futura Lannister.

— Estuvo en nuestra llegada. -susurro más para mi que para los dos.- Es un placer Lord.

— El placer es mío, no se suelen ver muchachas tan hermosas por esta zona. -Me sonrojó levemente y le agradezco.- Ahora mismo iba hacia la corte a su nombramiento pero no imaginaba encontrarme a la nueva Lannister nada más salir de mi burdel.

— Decidí salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad a escondidas de todos pero me he acabado perdiendo.

— Déjeme que la acompañe

— Claro. -sonrío leve y caminamos hacia la puerta de su burdel donde dos caballos esperan.- ¿Dos? ¿Sabía que iría con usted?

— Pedí que prepararán dos cuando la vi, no habría aceptado un no de su parte. -Me dirige una sonrisa que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi columna vertebral.- Permíteme que la ayude.

— Puedo sola. -Digo esquivando su toque.- He cabalgado mucho tiempo y muchos kilómetros. -Subo al caballo y me coloco bien.

Él encabeza el viaje. Recuerdo que Tywin me habló de él durante el viaje. Nació en Los Dedos pero fue pupilo de los Tully. Un hombre ambicioso y deseoso de poder. Un hombre del que no te debes fiar demasiado.

Intento pensar en más cosas que me dijo Lord Tywin sobre él cuando noto su mirada sobre mí. Le miro y alzo una ceja levemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lord Baelish? -Digo con un tono duro.-

— Estaba pensando en usted, mi señora. -Dice lentamente.-

— ¿En mí?

— Así es, una pequeña niña del norte que se convierte en Lannister y se casa con el futuro guardián del norte. Te has sabido hacer camino en la vida.

— ¿Insinúa algo Lord Baelish?

— Por supuesto que no. -Se queda callado mientras seguimos nuestro camino.- ¿Qué te prometió Lord Tywin?

— No le tengo que dar información de nada, no respondo por usted ni por nadie.

— Casarse con el futuro traidor del reino y volver al norte, es como un suicidio pero aún así lo harás. ¿Por qué? Solo recibes un apellido que no usarás y solo te traerá más problemas allí arriba. Si no es por apellido, ¿tal vez por dinero? -Habla provocando que apriete las riendas. Bajo del caballo cuando llegamos.-

— Amo a mi futuro marido y amo a mi pueblo. Pero sé que Robb Stark llevará a ese pueblo a la muerte si no se hace lo correcto antes. -Digo mirándole. Me quito los guantes.- Que tenga una buena noche.

Entro en la Fortaleza Roja sintiendo su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Voy hacia mi habitación apresuradamente. Es demasiado tarde y aún no estoy preparada. Cuando llego Malle está dando vueltas por la habitación como una loca, al verme me coge de los hombros y me empieza a gritar diciéndome que es tarde y preguntándome dónde estaba. Me desnudo rápidamente con su ayuda, me pone el corsé y el vestido que estaba sobre mi cama con los dibujos de los leones. Me siento en la banqueta y Malle me hace un peinado mientras le digo donde he estado. Me hace una diadema con una trenza dejando el resto del pelo en rizos, comienza a colocar flores pero la paro.

— No quiero flores, no quiero que me vean como una niña, soy una mujer fuerte.

Me deshace el peinado y la miro confundida, solo he dicho que no quería flores. Me riza todo el pelo y me hace una pequeña trenza en la parte interna. Desde el centro hace dos trenzas y las une en la parte de atrás. Sonrío cuando pone en las trenzas piezas de lo que parece plata.

— Gracias, ha quedado genial.

Me echo perfume antes de dirigirnos hacia el salón del trono en compañía de Malle, no quiero perderme otra vez. Las manos me sudan y mis piernas tiemblan, siento como si no fuera a ser suficiente, como si no fuese a ser buena Lannister a pesar de que el propio Lord Tywin me ha dicho que soy la indicada. Las campanas comienzan a sonar por todo el castillo cuando llegamos a las puertas del salón. Lord Tywin está esperando allí fuera, cuando me ve parece que suelta un suspiro aliviado. Extiende su mano hacia mi, entrelazo los brazos y le miro. Acaricia mi mejilla con un cierto toque ¿cariñoso? Y besa mi frente mientras cierro los ojos. Siento ganas de llorar y de huir lejos de aquí para esconderme debajo de la cama, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa conexión padre-hija de la que todo el mundo habla, crecí sin familia y he vivido condenada toda mi vida después de aquello.

Me tendría que sentir protegida pero todo lo contrario, me siento más expuesta que nunca, ahora todo el mundo sabrá quien soy, cuando entre en esa sala me convertiré en una Lannister y medio reino querrá mi cabeza en una pica.

Abro los ojos y respiro hondo relajándome. Las puertas son abiertas dejándonos ver a la corte a los dos lados de la estancia dejando un pasillo por donde pasamos Lord Tywin y yo, en el trono el Rey Joffrey Baratheon nos mira atento analizando la escena, en las primeras filas están los hombres que nos recibieron a nuestra llegada y a los dos lados del trono se encuentra Cersei, Jaime y Tyrion Lannister.

— ¿Dónde has estado? -Me susurra Tywin según caminamos hacia el trono.-

— Salí a la ciudad y me perdí. -Le miro de reojo.- Lord Baelish me encontró y me trajo. No me fío de ese hombre.

— Nadie lo hace, ya te advertí sobre él.

Llegamos a las escaleras y Lord Tywin va hacia uno de los lados del trono. La sala se queda en completo silencio, solo se escucha el fuego. Trago saliva mirando a las 5 personas que tengo frente a mi. Comienzo a escuchar ropajes y unas cadenas acercarse poco a poco, miro al frente sintiendo una gota de dudar rodar por mi nuca. Un hombre de una elevada edad se coloca en uno de los extremos del trono y mira a la sala para después posar su mirada sobre mi.

Comienza a hablar sobre la familia pero yo apenas le escucho, estoy perdida en un universo paralelo. Apenas puedo ocultar el nerviosismo que ha invadido mi sistema, siento una gran presión sobre los hombros.

El hombre mayor y Tywin se acercan hacia mí con una daga, abro los ojos de golpe. Doy un paso hacia atrás pero Lord Tywin me coge de la muñeca y me acerca a él. El anciano coloca una copa con agua bajo mi mano y Tywin pasa la daga por la palma de mi mano. Suelto un leve quejido viendo como mi sangre cae en la copa. Los dos vuelven a sus lugares anteriores dejándome con la mano sangrando, siento como arde y la sangre no deja de brotar manchando mis dedos y mi muñeca.

— Bebed de su sangre, como ella beberá de la vuestra. -Tywin bebe de la copa y se la pasa a Tyrion.- Unidos ahora por sangre y no solo por apellido. -Veo como acaba de beber Cersei, Tywin se corta la mano y se acerca a mi.-

— Bebe de mi sangre. -Le miro en silencio, no me comentó nada de esto. Cojo su mano y coloco mis labios en su mano, siento un sabor a hierro en mi boca. Me separo.

— Arrodíllate. -dice el Rey Joffrey y se acerca hasta colocarse delante de mi. Me coge la muñeca con fuerza y coloca su pulgar en la herida. Jadeo leve. Repite la misma acción con la mano de Tywin.- Te has agachado como una campesina pero te levantarás como una Lannister. -Me hace la estrella de siete puntas y me levanto del suelo.

Ya no viviré una vida entre leones porque ahora, yo soy una de ellos.


	14. 14

14

Después de mi nombramiento como la nueva Lannister hubo un banquete para celebrarlo. En mi opinión, fue grande y ostentoso pero Lord Tywin me dijo que eso no era nada comparado con las grandes fiestas que se hacían aquí.

La sala se dividía en dos zonas, una de mujeres, donde el ambiente era sin dudarlo más tranquilo; y una de hombres, donde el vino, la comida y las prostitutas iban rodando por todo ese espacio.

Los Lannister, el Rey y sus hermanos nos encontrábamos todos juntos en una mesa. No tenía nadie con quien hablar, Lord Tywin, mi compañía habitual, estaba hablando con sus tres hijos; el rey Joffrey no era precisamente la mejor compañía y estaba distraído mirando a su prometida, el hermano del rey, Tommen, estaba acariciando y jugando con un gato blanco, y la última en la mesa era Sansa Stark, la prisionera del Rey, no sonreía y apenas comía, se limitaba a mirar a la mesa en silencio.

Un hombre de una cierta edad entra en la sala y se acerca a la gran mesa entregándole un papel a Lord Tywin. Intento escuchar algo pero el alboroto que hay a nuestro alrededor no me permite enterarme de nada de la conversación, por lo que sigo comiendo. Siento a Tywin levantarse a mi lado, me giro para mirarle mientras da dos golpes en la mesa para que haya silencio.

— Buenas noticias llegan del norte. -Se gira para mirarme y una amplia sonrisa se expande por su rostro.- Lady Walda Frey ha muerto. Ahora mi pequeña nueva hija está lista para casarse con Lord Bolton. -Levanta la copa y me mira, cojo la copa llena de vino y blindo con él.- Por un matrimonio muy provechoso.

Todos repiten sus últimas palabras y blindan volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

El resto de la fiesta es aburrida, hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones y necesitaba dormir. Me levanto de mi asiento recibiendo una mirada de Tywin. Me acerco a Tommen y me agacho cuando estoy a su lado consiguiendo que me dirija una dulce mirada.

— ¿Puedo acariciarlo?

— Cl...Claro. -Sonrío leve y acaricio al gato sintiendo como se frota con mi mano.- Le caes bien.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Ser Pounce.

— Bonito nombre. -Me levanto y acaricio por última vez al gato-

— ¿Ya se retira?

— Si, ha sido un día muy intenso principito. -Sonrio al ver como sonríe por el sobrenombre.- Duerma bien.

Cojo con cuidado mis faldas para no tropezar y camino hacia Sansa Stark.

— Parece exhausta, debería ir a descansar hoy ha sido un día largo.

— Gracias por el consejo mi señora.

— Llámame Aalis, por favor. -La sonrio.- Venga conmigo, yo también me retiro a mis aposentos.

Se levanta dejando la servilleta de tela en la mesa, bajamos las pequeñas escaleras y caminamos hacia la salida, pero una tos nos hace pararnos. Nos giramos.

— ¿A dónde vais? -Pregunta el Rey con un gesto tortuoso.-

— A dormir mi señor, Lady Sansa y yo estamos exhaustas.

— Ser Ilyn acompáñalas. -Siento a Sansa comenzar a temblar a mi lado.

— No es necesario mi señor, él está para protegeros a vos, no a unas pobres muchachas. -Se coloca en el asiento una y otra vez sin decir nada.-

— Pero...

— No es necesario, no se preocupe por nosotras. -Se levanta mirándonos. El silencio se ha hecho en la sala y puedo notar como Lord Tywin me mira desde su lugar.

— ¡Soy el Rey, se hará lo que yo diga! -grita comenzando a tornarse de un tono rojizo.

— He dicho que no es necesario. -Digo pausadamente antes de hacer una reverencia y salir con Sansa de la sala.

Caminamos en silencio hacia sus aposentos, luego yo iría a los míos. Soy una Lannister, ahora lo soy, pero no estoy de acuerdo con el trato recibido hacia Lady Sansa por eso la quise sacar de esa sala donde puede que Joffrey la expusiera a sus juegos. Cuando estábamos en el campamento había escuchado hablar de como la hizo desnudarse en mitad del salón del trono o como sus guardias la golpeaban. Un pobre pájaro enjaulado en las garras de los leones.

— ¿Eres del Norte? -Suelta mi acompañante haciendo que gire la cabeza hacia ella.

— Efectivamente, de Último Hogar. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Cuando te vi entrar por ese pasillo lo supe -hizo una pausa- esa tez blanca, ese rostro serio y amenazante, aunque quizás estuvieses muerta de miedo; ese pelo negro y esos ojos rudos y grises. -Me mira.- Eres del norte y se te nota. Cuando la reina regente o el rey Joffrey o Ser Jaime o cualquiera de los Lannister camino por los pasillos del castillo, la gente los teme, agachan sus cabezas asustados o se acercan a ellos buscando algo; fue lo que ocurrió cuando caminaste hacia el trono, la gente agachaba la cabeza o retiraba la mirada y los jóvenes murmuraban cosas para cortejarte. -Levanto mi mirada encontrándome con sus ojos acusadores.- No es fácil. Imponer me refiero, no todo el mundo sabe crear miedo a su alrededor con solo andar. -Mira hacia delante hundida en sus pensamientos.- Creó que eras una Lannister mucho antes de beber la sangre de Lord Tywin.

— Un Lannister no te habría sacado de ese salón.

— Cercei una vez me dijo que la amabilidad ocasional te ahorrará todo tipo de problemas en el camino. -Se coloca frente a mi haciendo que me detenga.- Gobernarás el norte junto a tu marido, un norte anteriormente gobernado por mi padre. Algún día Robb reconquistará el norte cuando estéis durmiendo, y matará al traidor de tu prometido y quizá sea piadoso con vos, y nunca viene mal decir que me ayudaste a salir de un lugar donde no quería estar para encerrarme de nuevo en mi jaula.

— Buenas noche Lady Sansa. -Hago una leve reverencia y me giro en camino de mis aposentos, pero me giro antes de cruzar la esquina.- Le mandaré una pintura del norte, no creo que recuerde como es.

Sigo mi camino. Cuando llego a mi habitación me despojo de mi ropa y me pongo el camisón. Estoy apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta de mi habitación es abierta de golpe. Me siento y miro a la figura imponente que ha entrado.

— Has desafiado al rey. -Dice Tywin mirándome.

— No quiero que sus guardias vayan detrás de mí.

— No iba detrás de ti, si no de Sansa Stark.

— Me da igual, quería hablar con ella y no quería que uno de los perros falderos del rey estuviera cerca, además ¿has visto como se ha puesto a temblar de solo pensar que vendría con nosotras? -Me levanto y camino hacia una cómoda que hay en la esquina de la habitación. Cojo una copa y sirvo algo de vino en ella, se la ofrezco.

— ¿De qué hablasteis? -Pregunta antes de dar un sorbo a la copa que le di.

— Quería decirla que si necesita algo que me lo dijese, -me acerco a Tywin mirándole fijamente- quería ganarme su confianza por si en algún momento la necesitaba. -Le quito la copa y doy un sorbo, se la devuelvo viendo cómo sonríe por el gesto.- Me preguntó si era del norte, me dijo que era una Lannister mucho antes de entrar en ese salón y -Lord Tywin me corta.

— En eso no se equivoca.

— Y me dijo que cuando Robb conquiste el norte de nuevo matará a mi marido y que quizá sea piadoso conmigo. -Suelto una risa.- Me dijo que si eso pasará no me iba a servir haberla sacado de allí.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación y de repente siento frío. Mis aposentos son iluminados únicamente por una o dos velas, aunque cierta luz de exterior se filtra a través de las ventanas; el silencio que retumba en la habitación y fuera de ella es casi abrumador, casi agobiante; una leve corriente de aire entra por la puerta y por las ventanas, y no ayuda que únicamente lleve puesta mi ropa pequeña y mi camisón de dormir. Miro una gota de vino caer por el exterior de la copa manchando los dedos de Tywin.

— ¿Te molestaría que mataran a tu marido? -El silencio vuelve a recaer sobre nosotros mientras pienso en la respuesta.

— No le mentiré mi señor, conozco a mi prometido de diez minutos, quizá le estén matando ahora mismo y me importaría muy poco si fuese así. -Le miro de nuevo.- Le seré fiel y haré todo lo que él me pida, pero ahora mismo no le amo y no me importa.

— Comprensible pero no vayas diciendo eso por ahí. -Suelta una carcajada y bebe de la copa. Comienza a caminar por el cuarto antes de tomar asiento en mi cama, me siento a su lado.

— No lo haré.

— Estoy esperando su respuesta. -Frota su frente soltando un suspiro frustrado.- La boda tiene que celebrarse lo antes posible, pero Robb Stark no puede enterarse.

— Siempre me quise casar en el norte, pero imagino que eso no pasará. -Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.- ¿Sigue en Harrenhal? -Siento como asiente y comienzo a pensar en un lugar.- ¿Qué tal Valle Oscuro? No tardaríamos ni una semana y mi prometido tardaría una semana como muy tarde.

— Tiene un septo. Me parece un buen lugar, será suficiente para la celebración de la boda. Después

— Yo me iré con él. -Digo acabando sus palabras. Agacho la cabeza separándome.- Nunca pensé que me separaría de mi nueva familia tan rápido. -Digo comenzando a reír.

— Ve a dormir. -Dice antes de levantarse y dejar la copa en mi mesa de noche. Se gira y me mira.- Serás feliz con él, tanto que si alguien se acerca a él le cortaras la garganta a esa persona. -Besa mi frente.- Duerme. -Camina hacia la puerta.

— Yo le quería. Le quería realmente. -Digo sintiendo mi voz romperse.- A Sandor me refiero. -Pronunciar su nombre después de tanto tiempo produce una sensación extraña en mí y siento como mi corazón se encoge.- Habría dado mi vida por él.

— Supongo que él no lo sintió de la misma forma.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse.Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, mi labio inferior tiembla con impotencia y comienzo a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Me tapo la cara con la almohada permitiéndome llorar y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro desde su ida. No se despidió, no me dio ninguna explicación y yo me entregue completamente. Me habría ido con él sin dudarlo si me hubiera dicho sus planes, me abandonó entre leones. Siento mi cuerpo convulsionar mientras sollozo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Un dolor horrible se ha establecido en mi pecho, me cuesta respirar y siento que me he roto. He intentado permanecer fuerte este tiempo, intentando pensar en otras cosas y distraerme, intentando aceptar su ida pero le quería y el dolor acumulado ha acabado por salir. Un gemido alto sale de mis labios sintiendo como las lágrimas mojan mis manos y mi cuello.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, levanto la cabeza encontrándome con Jaime en la puerta. Me mira frunciendo el ceño antes de acercase a mi, me abraza fuerte después de haber examinado mi rostro, y no puedo contener el impulso de agarrarme a él y llorar en su pecho. No me pregunta por que motivo lloro y agradezco que no lo haga. Se coloca en la cama sin dejar de abrazarme, su mano recorre mi pelo mientras susurra palabras reconfortantes.

Mis ojos duelen y siento aún el nudo en mi garganta.

— Soy débil. -Susurro más para mi que para nadie.

— Eres las personas más fuerte que he conocido.

Limpio mi cara con la mano sorbiendo mi nariz. Y allí, en esa habitación, mientras Jaime Lannister me sostenía me quedé dormida. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo fue él, él y sus estúpidos ojos grises.


	15. 15

15

Me levanto de la cama frotando mis ojos, los siento secos y cansados. Jaime permaneció conmigo hasta el alba, luego tendré que hablar con él para agradecerle y rogarle que no diga sobre ello. Me mostré débil y vulnerable, no tiene que volver a pasar nunca más, seré la mujer del guardián del norte y seré fuerte. Mis piernas tiemblan según camino hacia la bañera humeante, me despojo de mis ropajes y entro en ella.

El agua caliente abraza a mi cuerpo de una forma agradable. Lavo mi cara quitando la suciedad que me ha producido llorar toda la noche. Mi cuerpo ya no podría expulsar ni una lagrima más, me he quedado seca y destrozada.

Malle entra en mitad de mi baño pero la pido que salga y la digo que me prepararé yo sola, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es estar sola aunque sé que tendré que salir para ir a desayunar con el resto.

Cuando me siento lo suficientemente limpia salgo de la bañera, me acerco al espejo y comienzo a cepillar mi pelo. Decido hacerme una trenza con la parte de arriba de mi cabello y el resto dejarlo con ondas. Busco un vestido que ponerme, pero todos me resultan demasiados abrigados para el calor sofocante que hay en el sur, en el fondo del baúl encuentro un vestido que nunca me he puesto porque era algo abierto para mi. Decido ponérmelo, la falda es de un color azul grisáceo, el corpiño es de encaje de flores en un tono gris bronce, el escote es el pico hasta el tórax dejando ver ligeramente mis pechos; y las mangas son del mismo tono que la falda y son cortas. Me acerco al espejo y me observo en él, estoy más pálida de lo normal, parece como si toda la vitalidad se hubiera extinguido. Me pongo un cinturón justo donde acaba el corpiño con la forma de la cabeza de un león.

Me aprieto las mejillas para dar color a la cara y me estiro.

— Nadie debe ver tu debilidad. -me digo antes de salir por la puerta en camino a la habitación de Tywin.

A unos pasos de la puerta de Lord Tywin veo a Jaime caminando hacia el mismo lugar que a mi. Cojo mi falda y corro hacia él.

— Ser Jaime...

— No voy a decir nada, no te preocupes por ello. -Se acerca a mi.- Será nuestro secreto.

— Lo siento, no fue propio de una dama.

— Todos tenemos debilidades, y a veces esas debilidades tienen que salir para hacernos más humanos.

Asiento dedicándole una sonrisa. Entramos en la habitación, todos se encuentran allí sentados alrededor de la mesa central. El rey se encuentra en cabeza y a su lado están su madre y su abuelo. Al lado de Cersei se encuentra Tommen acariciando a su gato, sonrío levemente al verle, se ve tan feliz; al lado de Tywin hay un sitio vacío que es ocupado por Jaime, y a su lado se encuentra Tyrion junto a Sansa. No sé dónde debo colocarme.

— ¡Siéntate a mi lado! -Exclama Tommen sonriéndome dulcemente. Me acerco y me siento a su lado, acaricio la cabeza de su gato.- Le caiste bien.

— Él a mi también. -Sonrío a Tommen. Levanto la cabeza encontrándome con la mirada furiosa del rey.

Durante el desayuno hablo con Tommen, es un niño encantador, muy diferente a su hermano mayor. A mitad del desayuno él y Sansa se retiran por orden de Lord Tywin.

— He recibido la respuesta de su prometido. -Dice dirigiéndose a mí.- Al parecer tenéis más en común de lo que parece, ha propuesto el mismo lugar para el enlace. Ha dejado al mando a su mano derecha en Harrenhal y se dirige a Valle Oscuro para la alianza junto a unos cuantos caballeros de confianza, tardarán una semana y media en llegar. -Le miro apretando bajo la mesa la falda de mi vestido.- Nosotros por fortuna tardaremos únicamente cinco días. En ese tiempo prepararéis el vestido de boda y mi hija te aconsejará para la noche de bodas.

— Será un honor aprender de ella. -Digo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— ¿Nerviosa? -Pregunto Cersei.-

— Por supuesto, aunque creo que es normal que lo esté. -Miro el plato de comida.- Mi madre siempre me decía que la semana antes de la boda era la más difícil porque te asaltaban todas las dudas y la pareja se peleaba más. -Levantó mi cabeza y los miro.- Tengo que mirar el lado bueno, a tantas millas no creo que podamos discutir. -Río levemente.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio. Me retiro junto a Cersei después de despedirme de los hombres. Caminamos por la fortaleza hasta sus aposentos, al entrar un modista y dos mujeres de elevada edad esperan allí. La habitación es amplia y aún así está llena de telas. El hombre me coge de la mano rápidamente y comienza a hablar pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Me sube a una pequeña plataforma redonda y circular que ha sido colocada en medio de la habitación. Me despojan de mis ropas dejándome únicamente con el corsé. Intento taparme con las manos ya que me siento cohibida y avergonzada, pero una mirada de Cersei me indica que tengo que quitar las manos y aguantar.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea el vestido querida?

— No...no lo sé, no me había parado a pensarlo. -Digo sinceramente.

— Empecemos por la falda -Dice Cersei de repente.- Es donde se encuentra la mayor parte de detalles.

Todos comienzan a moverse a mi alrededor comenzando a hacer la falda. De vez en cuando siento algo pincharme, pero no digo nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre hasta que se separan de mí y asienten complacidos, pero parece que ha sido una eternidad.

— ¿Te gusta el vestido mi señora? -Dice una de la señoras mayores.

Me giro para mirarme en el espejo. Es magnífico. La tela de la falda es completamente diferente a la que haya usado nunca y los bordados son impolutos. La tela es de un estilo tul de un tono azul océano, pero a pesar de la transparencia de las primeras capas, la última es de una tela mucho más suave y opaca; desde la cintura hasta las rodillas hay bordado un árbol con hojas blancas y manzanas rojas colgando, debajo del árbol hay dos personas desolladas, un hombre y una mujer que se dan la mano, a su lado hay un gran león que los mira atentamente; y de la parte más baja de la falda salen unas flores propias del norte.

— Es increíble. -Susurro acariciando el vestido.

— Aún queda por hacer la parte de arriba mi señora, pero podrías esperar a la tarde para hacerlo. -Dice el modista intercambiando la mirada entre Cersei y yo.

— Me parece conveniente, seguro que estaréis cansados al igual que ella. -Dice Cersei antes de beber el contenido de su copa.- Además también tenemos que preparar su manto de soltera.

— ¡Cierto mi señora! -Se gira mirando a las mujeres y las ordena traer telas más abrigadas para el manto.- Te quitaré la falda para no estropearla.

Cuando me la quita me vuelvo a poner el vestido que tenía esta mañana. Cersei se queda a hablar con el modista por lo que decido ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines.

El lugar es hermoso, irradia vida y alegria, pero sigue estando en esta odiosa ciudad y sigue oliendo a mierda. Este no es mi lugar, pertenezco al norte y debería estar allí. Sé que solo estaré aquí poco tiempo más, ya que dentro seré una mujer casada, pero parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegué.

¿Casada? Ni siquiera sé cómo es un matrimonio o que debo hacer, respecto a la cama, lo tengo controlado, pero todo lo demás me asusta y me siento aturdida respecto a ello. No sé cómo es mi futuro marido, solo sé que va a traicionar a su rey, que me hace pensar que no me traicionará a mí. No quiero ser la mujer florero de un gran señor, no quiero estar encerrada en una habitación para cuando él quiera follarme, no quiero tener que aguantar que se acueste con todas las mujeres que él quiera, no quiero llorar por si me maltrata, no quiero eso, no quiero nada de eso.

Coloco mi mano en mi vientre y le acaricio. Llevaré a sus hijos dentro de mí, preciosos bebés de pelo rizado y ojos grises, serán inteligentes y fuertes. Pienso enseñar mucho a mis hijos.

— Hola tía. -Escucho la voz del Rey detrás de mí por lo que me giro, pero la imagen que me encuentro no es nada parecida a la que me esperaba. Joffrey me apunta con una ballesta mientras me mira con una sonrisa cínica. Me yergo y le miro.

— Buenos días mi señor.

— Ayer me desafiaste, podría matarte por eso. -Dice rápidamente.- ¡Yo soy el rey!

— Una vez -Me acercó poco a poco a él mostrando seguridad.- Lord Tywin me dijo que un rey que tiene que decir que es el rey no es un verdadero rey. -Sus ojos me miran con furia.- No me matarás así que es mejor que bajes la ballesta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?

— Tu abuelo me necesita en su plan para controlar el norte, ya lo estropeaste una vez ejecutando al Guardian del Norte, ¿quieres volver a fallar mi señor? -Coloco la mano en la ballesta y la bajo poco a poco.- No eres estúpido Joffrey, ¿le puedo llamar asi? -Asiente levemente mirándome.- No creo que quieras que el joven lobo llegue aquí y te mate junto a tu familia, para evitarlo está mi marido, pero si me matas no habrá trato y el joven lobo te matará. ¿Lo entiendes? -Sonrío cuando baja el arma.- Somos familia su Gracia, caminemos. -Entrelazo el brazo con él y caminamos.

Recorremos parte del jardín en silencio. Su mirada está perdida entre los árboles mientras acaricia con su pulga su arma.

— Bonita ballesta.

— ¿Te gusta? -Un brillo extraño aparece en su mirada antes de hacerme parar y hacerme sentar en un banco.- Me la han hecho hace poco, tiene una precisión excelente y es perfecta para un rey.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— Claro. -Me la tiende y la cojo con cuidado. Los detalles son de oro y la madera utilizada es de buena calidad sin duda.

— ¡Rápido dámela! -Hago lo que dice y dispara a un árbol. Una ardilla cae del árbol con una flecha atravesándole el cuerpo. Comienza reír y corre bajo del árbol.- ¡Un tiro perfecto! -Dice cogiendo la ardilla y quitando la flecha para después tirar la ardilla al suelo de nuevo. Se acerca a mí.- ¿Quieres probar? Te puedo enseñar.

— No será necesario, sé usar una de estas. -Me la tiende y cargo la flecha. Miro entre los árboles buscando una presa, encuentro dos palomas en un árbol. Me coloco y las miro atentamente. Disparo haciendo que la flecha las atraviese a las dos.

— ¡Eso ha sido genial! -Grita el rey emocionado corriendo hacia las palomas. Las coge y me mira.- ¡En la cabeza a las dos! -Sonríe y vuelve a coger la flecha.

— Ahora si me disculpa tendría que volver con su madre.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto, espero que me pueda enseñar ha hacer eso mi señora. -Dice con una sonrisa cínica.

— Será todo un honor. -Hago una reverencia y me retiro al cuarto de Cersei.

Al llegar me encuentro con las mujeres tejiendo mi manto de soltera, me acerco a ellas y las agradezco el trabajo. Me vuelvo a colocar sobre la plataforma y me quito el vestido de nuevo, es necesario que también me quite el corsé así que lo hago. De nuevo comienzan a trabajar poniendo telas a mi alrededor.

— De poco servirá que el vestido sea tan bonito, tu marido te lo arrancará para poder follarte más a gusto. -Suelta Cersei mientras bebe su vino y examina el vestido.

— Puede ser gentil y permitirme quitármelo antes de consumar el matrimonio.

— El día de mi boda -Bebe de la copa.- Robert pasó la cena bebiendo, cuando llegamos al momento de consumar el matrimonio estaba terriblemente ebrio, rompió mi vestido por la espalda y hizo conmigo lo que pudo estando en su estado. -Me mira.- Los hombres no son gentiles solo les importa beber, cagar y meter su asquerosa cosita en alguna mujer. -Se levanta y comienza a caminar a mi alrededor observándome.- Seguro que serás una buena mujer, le harás feliz en la cama y tendrás a sus hijos, pero él seguirá buscando lo que no tiene en su hogar fuera.

— Él me será fiel. -Tragó saliva.- Porque si no le clavaré un maldito cuchillo en el cuello. -Digo firmemente mientras veo a Cersei esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes cual es el lema de nuestra casa?

— Escucha mi rugido.

— Haz que lo escuche pequeña.

Se sienta en una silla observando el trabajo del modista mientras yo pienso en sus palabras. He escuchado muy poco hablar de Lord Bolton, sé que tiene un bastardo nacido de una violación a una granjera, Ramsay Nieve; tenía una mujer, Lady Walda Frey, que mató cuando tuvo una oportunidad mejor, no se fía de la gente y tiene que comprobar las cosas por si mismo, me sonrojo al recordar como me abrió de piernas y comprobó si seguía siendo doncella; y no sé nada más de él. Sin embargo, sobre su hijo si he escuchado hablar más, al parecer es un ser cruel y manipulador, desuella a su enemigos y los coloca en los lugares donde la gente los pueda ver.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral.

— ¡Acabamos! -Exclama emocionado el modista antes de mirarme.- Obsérvelo mi señora.

Vuelvo a colocarme delante del espejo. Es más atrevido de lo que jamás yo hubiese usado; el escote es del estilo hombros caídos, el corpiño es del mismo color que la falda, el material vuelve al ser el mismo que el de la falda y no tiene ningún bordado ni nada, la forma de la tela unida entre sí hace que la pieza sea sencilla y a la vez hermosa.

— Nos hemos inspirado en los vestidos de Dorne mi señora. Pensamos que un vestido como los de la corte no dejarían lucir su belleza y su inmaculada piel. -Me explica el modista esperando que dé mi opinión.

— Me gusta. -Opinó acariciando la parte de los hombros.

— ¿Habéis terminado con el manto de soltera? -Pregunta a las mujeres.

— Si. -Dice una de ellas levantándose y colocándose detrás de mi. Siento el peso del manto sobre mis hombros. La mujer se coloca delante de mí y me lo ata al cuello.- Perfecto.

El manto es negro con bordados en color dorado, representando el oro de los Lannister, en el centro hay un gran león.

— Me gusta mucho, gracias. -Sonrío leve.

Miro las ventanas sorprendiéndome que ya sea de noche, hemos pasado el día aquí. Me retiran las prendas antes de colocarme de nuevo mi vestido. Los felicito por su trabajo y les doy las gracias antes de salir hacia mis aposentos. Al llegar encuentro una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa con una hoja al lado. La cojo viendo el sello de los Bolton, abro el mensaje y lo leo. No es un mensaje extenso, simplemente dice que está deseando que el día de nuestro casamiento llegue y que no permitirá que nadie me toque en la ceremonia del encamamiento, y es algo que agradezco enormemente.

Dejo el mensaje en el baúl que me llevaré cuando partamos y comienzo a cenar. Al acabar me despojo de mis ropajes y me pongo mi camisón. No he recibido ninguna llamada de Tywin así que decido irme a acostar.

Habían transcurrido cinco días desde que me había probado el vestido. Cada día que pasaba en esta ciudad era como una piedra sobre mis hombros, había estado hablando con Cersei sobre mi cercano matrimonio y la había pedido consejo, pero lo único que hacía era beber y hablar sobre su matrimonio con el Rey Robert Baratheon, y saber como había sido su matrimonio ha provocado que tenga pánico a que llegué el día de la boda.

Roose había seguido mandando cartas a Tywin para irle informando por si algo ocurría, estaban a cinco días de llegar a Valle Oscuro y nosotros emprenderíamos la marcha hoy mismo.

Cuando era pequeña siempre soñé con casarme con un hombre que me amará tanto como yo a él, que nos cuidásemos mutuamente; tendríamos una casita en algún lugar apartado y allí tendríamos a nuestros hijos, pero en el momento que la Guardia Real entró en la taberna mi vida cambió para siempre. Ahora soy una Lannister y tengo responsabilidades y aunque no quiera las tengo que cumplir y soportar las consecuencias de ellas.

El último día que hablé con Cersei me dijo que no mostrase debilidad ante él, que viese que era una leona, no un pequeño pájaro asustado, y eso haría, no he nacido para ser una mujer florero.

Subo a mi caballo entre Lord Tywin y Ser Jaime; la reina madre y Tommen van en una carroza mientras que el Rey Joffrey va sobre su caballo rodeado de soldados. Sansa y Tyrion van en otra carroza, y los Tyrell en otra. Al parecer insistieron en venir.

Lord Tywin comienza a gritar órdenes poniendo en movimiento la marcha.

5 días.


	16. 16

16

— Robert se pasaba noche tras noche rodeado de mujeres, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, guapas, feas, pálidas, morenas; todo tipo de mujeres. Yo mientras criaba a mis hijos sola y escuchaba como las rameras se reían en mi cara, la leona humillada por el rey gordo. Él nunca quiso casarse conmigo, siempre quiso a Lyanna Stark, no espere que me hiciera feliz y no lo hizo. -Su mirada se dirige a mí sin soltar la copa de su mano.- No esperes que tu marido te haga feliz, ten hijos pronto y cuida de ellos, ellos serán los que consigan que sigas hacia delante.

Asiento leve cuando acaba de hablar y miro al frente con cuidado de no desviar al caballo del camino o que se llegue a juntar demasiado al carro.

Nos encontrábamos en Stokenworth, bueno, realmente habíamos salido de la zona hoy cuando los primeros rayos del alba habían entrado por la ventana de nuestra estancia. El viaje hasta aquí fue más difícil de lo que creíamos, había comenzado a llover el mismo día que nuestra travesía comenzo, el resto de los días el camino había estado embarrado y con boquetes o árboles caídos, pero conseguimos llegar a Stokenworth a tiempo para llegar a Valle Oscuro esta noche y que mañana fuese la boda.

No había hablado mucho con Lord Tywin durante el viaje, él tenía otras cosas que atender y no quiero ser un impedimento para que haga el trabajo que le corresponde, ser mano del rey, pero me había comentado hace dos días apenas que mi prometido había llegado antes, por lo que cuando llegásemos él ya estaría allí.

Durante el viaje he seguido escuchando a Cersei hablar su matrimonio con el Rey Robert y de lo horrible que fue pasar por ello, también he estado ayudando al Rey con la ballesta, debo admitir que es bastante diestro con el arma, por lo que ha sido fácil enseñarle unos cuantos trucos.

Me acerco con cautela al lado de Tywin, cuando nota mi presencia gira levemente su rostro mirándome.

— No pararemos a almorzar, en poco tiempo habremos llegado.

— Estoy llena de júbilo por ello. -Escucho que se ríe levemente.

— Hablas como Cersei cuando se iba a casar con Robert.

— Otra vez no. -Susurro cansada de escuchar historias sobre el Rey Robert y su matrimonio.

— No te voy a hablar de él. -Me mira.- Lord Bolton no es igual a Robert.

— ¿Y como es mi marido? -Coloco mi caballo frente al suyo haciendo que tenga que parar junto a todos los demás.- Dime padre, ¿cómo es mi prometido? Solo sé que mató a su mujer para poder casarse conmigo y va a matar a su rey, a un rey al que prometió obediencia. -Le miro.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no hará lo mismo conmigo? Cuando otro rey venga y le ofrezca a otra mujer, ¿qué pasará conmigo? ¿Me desollará? ¿Dejará que los perros de su bastardo me coman? -Aprieto las riendas del caballo.- ¡Dime! ¿Qué me hará? -Tragó saliva.

El camino se ha quedado en silencio, lo único que se escucha es el viento brotar entre los árboles. Lord Tywin me mira fijamente, aunque puedo notar la nuez de su garganta bajar y subir lentamente. El Rey Joffrey me mira fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Cersei ha salido de su transporte y sonríe orgullosa. Niego y vuelvo mi cabeza hacia Tywin.

— Cuando eso ocurra nuestro apellido no servirá para nada.

Giro el caballo y lo pongo a galope. Escucho que me llama, pero no paro el caballo. Ha dicho que no faltaba mucho para llegar así que simplemente seguiré el camino.

Agarró bien las riendas sintiendo como si pudiese volar.

No tardo en ver las primeras aldeas que rodean Valle Oscuro, las mujeres y niños se me quedan mirando según paso por las calles. Cuando llego al río bajo de mi caballo y me siento en un tronco en la orilla. No hay nada de ruido, no hay nadie, solo yo y mi caballo. Cojo la manzana que tenía guardada en la capa y me la como en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Al acabarla me voy a levantar, pero al colocar la mano en el suelo me clavo lo que parece ser un alfiler. Lo cojo con cuidado de no volverme a picar, lo examino con cuidado y no sé porque, pero me parece extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiese visto en otra vida. En la punta ancha tiene una pequeña perla negra donde ha sido tallado lo que parece un lobo. Decido guardármela por si acaso.

Vuelvo a subir al caballo y me encamino al castillo. Canturreo por el camino, al llegar a lo alto de un camino veo a las tropas Lannister no muy lejos de mí, supongo que me he entretenido más de lo que esperaba hacer. Le vuelvo a poner a galope y me dirijo al castillo.

No tardo demasiado en llegar al castillo, decido esperar a que las tropas lleguen, no quiero enfadar más a un a Tywin. Por lo que me siento en una roca algo alejada de la puerta para no levantar sospechas.

Me paso el resto de la tarde canturreando y leyendo un libro que me prestaron en la biblioteca de la Fortaleza Roja.

Leo concentrada sobre la conquista de los Targaryen cuando alguien me quita el libro de golpe, levanto la cabeza para protestar, pero decido mantenerme callada cuando veo el rostro molesto de Lord Tywin. Me levanto colocando mis ropajes. Se gira y sube a su caballo, hago lo mismo y vamos al inicio de las tropas. A diferencia de cuando llegue yo, las puertas se encuentran abiertas y en el interior se puede observar a soldados y a los componentes de la Casa Rykker, es cuando ya entramos del todo es cuando veo a mi prometido y a unos cuantos hombres más a su lado.

Su mirada se posa rápidamente sobre mí, sonrío dulcemente mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo. Paro el caballo junto a Tywin, un hombre de edad avanzada sujeta las riendas, le agradezco con una sonrisa. Voy a bajar del caballo cuando siento unas manos en mi cintura, me baja con cuidado, me giro encontrándome con los ojos grises de mi prometido.

— Mi señora.

— Gracias por su ayuda, mi señor. -Sus manos se mantienen en mi cintura, sin apartar su mirada de mí.

— Lord Bolton, un gusto volverle a ver. -Dice Tywin por detrás de mí.

— Lo mismo digo Lord Tywin. -Se aparta rápidamente de mí y mira hacia la puerta.- Mi rey, mi reina. -Me giro observando a Joffrey y a Margaery entrar por las puertas del castillo.

— Lord Bolton. -Extiende la mano.- Me han hablado mucho de usted. -Se dan la mano.- Tendremos cosas que hablar en la cena. -Me acerco para colocarme a su lado.- Que buena pareja. -Dice en tono jocoso, y si no hubiese sido el rey le habría pegado sin dudarlo.

— Gracias querido rey. -Digo mirándole .

Lord Tywin y Cersei se unen a la conversación mientras yo no puedo parar de mirar el cielo o a cualquier otro lugar.

— Mi señora. -Le miro.

— Dime. -Le sonrío levemente.

— Acompáñeme. -Me ofrece su brazo para caminar, lo acepto. Nos alejamos unos metros para tener algo de privacidad. Me apoyo en una valla de madera, le vuelvo a mirar en silencio.- Mañana será nuestra boda y antes de ella quería hacerte un pequeño regalo.

— ¿A mí? No era necesario mi señor.

Introduce la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la capa y de ella extrae una daga con la empuñadura de oro y piel. La saca de la funda y me la tiende. La cojo con cuidado viendo como brilla la hoja.

— Es buen acero, cuando estemos asentados en Fuerte Terror te enseñaré a pelear y defenderte.

— Muchas gracias mi señor. -Digo emocionada.

Paso la hoja por mi dedo pulgar haciendo que brote sangre. Levanto mi cabeza encontrándome con su mirada sobre mí, paso con delicadeza mi dedo por sus labios manchándolos de sangre, me coloco de puntillas, pero a pesar de ello sigo siendo más baja, cuando ve lo que voy a a hacer coloca su brazo en mi espalda y me eleva un poco; me acerco a sus labios lentamente cerrando los ojos cuando siento sus labios húmedos por la sangre bajo los míos. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros y le beso suavemente, un beso casto y leve, apenas imperceptible.

Me separo haciendo que se me caiga la daga, me agacho rápidamente y la cojo.

— Le agradezco enormemente el regalo. La cuidare como si de una vida se tratase. -Le sonrío levemente y vuelvo con Lord Tywin que me conduce hacia la que será mi habitación.

La habitación que se me ha asignado es amplia y cálida. Es más que suficiente para pasar una noche o dos, tengo entendido que no pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí, ya que debemos encaminarnos a Los Gemelos para la boda, allí al parecer será donde maten a Robb Stark y a su familia.

Durante el camino a la habitación Lord Tywin me ha felicitado por la valentía de mi gesto, pero también me ha reprendido por desafiarle delante de sus tropas. Me comenta que esta noche habrá una cena a la que deba asistir. Cuando se retira del cuarto cierro la puerta.

Me siento en la cama, después de cinco días de viaje es agradable sentir algo suave y blandito bajo mi cuerpo. Unas jóvenes entran para llenarme la bañera de agua caliente, las agradezco antes de que se vayan. El agua está caliente y amortigua la tirantez de mis músculos. Cierro los ojos mientras el agua me abraza y el calor me llevan muy lejos de ello.

Cuando me despierto aún sigo en el agua, salgo con cuidado de no tropezar y me envuelvo en una bata que había sobre la cama, justo cuando hago el nudo la puerta es aporreada. Me acerco con cautela y la abro.

Mi boca se entreabre en sorpresa mientras miro sus ojos grises.

— Mi señor.

— Mi señora -Me mira discretamente de arriba a abajo- ¿Me permite pasar?

— Por supuesto. -Cuando entra me aseguro de que no hay nadie por el pasillo. Cierro la puerta.- Antes se me olvidó agradecerle por retirar la ceremonia de encamamiento de nuestra boda, fue algo muy gentil mi señor.

— Nunca permitirá que unos sucios bastardos tocasen a mi joven mujer. -Lleva su mano hacia el nudo de mi bata.- Solo yo podré quitarte la ropa esa noche.

— Y el resto de mi vida. -Digo jurándole fidelidad.

— Y el resto de tu vida. -Sonríe y desata el nudo. Trago saliva.- Seremos muy felices.

— No lo dudo. -Siento su mano subir por mi cintura.- Tendremos muchos hijos, le daré todos los herederos que me pida, pero... -Le miro sintiendo como pasa su pulgar por mi pezón.- no dejare que me dejes apartada o para tus propios deseos únicamente. -Siento mi cuerpo temblar bajo su caricia fría y inexpresiva.- He escuchando rumores sobre tus prácticas fuera del matrimonio, con las campesinas de las aldeas. -Coloco mi mano en su barbilla y hago que me mire.- Cuando nos casemos eso se acabará, no voy a permitir que nadie ocupe tu lecho aparte de yo misma.

— Apuesto a que tendré suficiente con usted mi señora. -Aprieta mi pezón con dureza haciendo que jade por la sorpresa. Me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí hacia la cama, me sienta en ella.- Pero como pille un solo amante de su parte lo buscaré por el mundo si es necesario para desollarle vivo y hacer que te comas su carne. -Le miro a los ojos escuchando sus palabras frías como el hielo.

— Seré fiel, lo juro. -Le atraigo a mi abriendo mis piernas para que se coloque entre ellas.- Seremos muy felices, te haré feliz, tremendamente feliz. -Acaricio su pecho sintiendo el cuero de su ropa rozar mi entrepierna.

Recoge mi pelo en su mano y tira de él hacia atrás dejando mi cuello expuesto. Pasa la nariz absorbiendo mi aroma.

— No sabes las ganas que tengo que follarte. -Su mano libre entra por mi bata y acaricia mi vientre de arriba a abajo.- Enterrarme en ti y follarte sin piedad.

Pego mi frente a la suya jadeando levemente. Siento mi bajo vientre arder y mi centro húmedo.

— Te necesito. -Baja por mis hombros la bata.

Su mano ahueca uno de mis pechos acariciando mi pezón. Va dejando besos por mi cuello bajando poco a poco. Mis caderas instintivamente comienzan a moverse contra él sintiendo como está duro bajo el traje. Con sus dos manos me sujeta para que no me mueva.

— No me hagas esto. -Susurro sintiendo mi clítoris hinchado.

— Mírame. -Hago lo que me ordena.

Su cabeza baja hacia mi pecho, abro la boca cuando uno de los pezones es introducido en su boca. Con su lengua estimula el pezón y acaricia la aureola. Cierro los ojos jadeando. Siento como se separa de mí, voy a quejarme, pero siento sus labios sobre los míos. Se mueven lentamente y son fríos y ásperos.

Se separa, voy a decir algo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

Abro los ojos con cautela sintiendo como los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizan, se ha ido. No muy tarde será la cena, así que no me detengo más tiempo y comienzo a prepararme para asistir a la cena. Decido hacerme una trenza simple y ponerme un vestido azul oscuro de mangas anchas. Mis mejillas están coloreadas de un tono rosado y el cabello me brilla. A pesar del color del vestido, yo irradio felicidad. Me separo del espejo y me encamino al salón principal.

Debo pedir indicaciones para poner llegar, cuando entro me encuentro con una gran mesa llena de personas, en la cabeza se encuentra Tywin, en uno de los lados se encuentran sus hijos y en el otro se encuentra Roose, y a su lado se encuentra un lugar vacío.

El Rey Joffrey se gira hacia mí y se levanta viniendo hacia mí.

— Querida -Pasa su brazo por mi cintura y camina hacia el lugar vacío al lado de Roose.- justo hablábamos de ti.

— ¿De mí?

— Por supuesto, tu marido está de acuerdo con que vengas a mi boda. ¿No es genial?

Giro mi cabeza hacia Roose que me mira. Frunzo el ceño.

— Por supuesto, será genial. -Sonrío a Joffrey y me siento en mi lugar.

— Mis cuatro mujeres favoritas en mi boda. -Se ríe y vuelve a su lugar.

Miro a Roose, pero bajo la cabeza mirando mis manos. Me sirven la cena y comienzo a comer en silencio, escuchando todo lo que dicen.

Respondo a alguna pregunta que me hacen, pero me mantengo callada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando estamos a la mitad de la cena me doy cuenta que ni Lord Tyrion ni Sansa están en la mesa con nosotros, imagino que es lo más prudente.

— Mi señora. -Levanto la mirada.- ¿Está cansada?

— Ciertamente me encuentro algo fatigada, pero esperaré al final de la cena para poder retirarme. No se preocupe por mí. -Cojo una de sus manos dejando una caricia dulce con el pulgar.

Se lleva mi mano a su boca para dejar un suave sobre la palma, le sonrió dulcemente.

El vino y la comida sigue circulando por la mesa un par de horas más, soy la única joven que queda en la mesa. La mano de mi prometido no se ha apartado de la mía, pero tampoco es que sea un toque cariñoso o afectivo. Me levanto de golpe llamando la atención de los hombres más cercanos a mí.

— Debería irme a dormir, mañana será un día largo. -Digo colocando la falda de mi vestido.

— Duerme bien hermanita. -Dice Jaime en un tono de burla.

— Lo haré. -Le sonrío consiguiendo una sonrisa de vuelta.- Buenas noches, espero que tengan una buena noc...

— Permíteme acompañarla. -Me corta Roose mientras se levanta.- Yo también me debería ir a acostar mañana será un día largo para todos, que tengan buena noche.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la salida del salón. Al salir siento una ráfaga de aire frío, me abrazo mientras caminamos hacia mi cámara.

— Pensé que después de casarnos no volvería a Desembarco.

— Mañana después de casarnos y todo, iremos a los Gemelos. -Le miro.- Estarás segura, me encargaré de ello. -Asiento leve.- Después tú irás al sur y yo iré al norte.

— ¿Qué? -Paro de golpe y me giro a mirarle.- Es un mes de viaje, vas a estar a un mes de viaje. Eres mi marido, deberías estar a mi lado.

— El norte se volverá loco cuando sepa todo, deberé ir a apaciguarlo.

— Te matarán por traidor.

— No quiero que vayas al norte hasta que sepa que todo está tranquilo.

— No me gusta la capital.

— La capital nunca ha sido para los norteños.

Le sonrío leve y caminamos hacia mis aposentos.

— ¿Después de casarnos seguirás luchando?

— Es mi deber, para protegernos, a ti, a mi y a nuestro futuros hijos.

El resto del viaje transcurre en silencio.

— Gracias por haberme acompañado, no era necesario. -Sonrío.

— Es mi deber mi señora.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Coloco mis manos en su pecho antes de besarle, me pongo de puntillas sujetándome a él. Nos separamos lentamente.

— Mañana seré vuestra mi señor.

— Lord Tywin acertó contigo, al hacerte Lannister. Siempre he escuchado hablar de los dorados, que eran hermosos, cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, atractivos. -Se acerca a mí y me mira.- Los odie, pero tú eres una Lannister, nada de ojos verdes ni cabellos dorados, pero vas a hacer que muera por tenerte.

Sonrío ante sus palabras susurradas a mi oído.

— Duerma bien, Lord Bolton.

Entro en la habitación cerrándola a mi paso. Me acerco a la ventana y abro las ventanas para dejar pasar el suave aire nocturno. Me desnudo dejando caer el vestido al suelo, suelto la trenza que me había hecho para la cena, el pelo cae sobre mi espalda en cascadas. Cojo el camisón de dormir para después ponérmelo. Cierro la ventana con delicadeza y me meto en la cama, acaricio las sábanas mientras pienso en el día de mañana. Me acabo dejando llevar por el sueño, pero no sueño con el día de mañana y la boda, sueño con un gran caballo negro y fuego.


End file.
